The Tale of Annabelle Winston
by greendevilgirl
Summary: What if Piney has a teenage daughter that he doesn't know about but is in jail? Can Opie take on the role of big brother and father? Warning: Spanking of a minor, alcohol, drug use, and talk about abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor do I own their characters. I only own the characters I have made in my lab. I would like to thank the creator, and everyone else because without them I would not be able to write my story. .

 **Warning!**

Ok so I figure I should warn people of what this story might hold. There will be some adult contain in this story, I will put a warning on that chapter, there is also going to be talks, and maybe flashbacks of abuse, swearing and child discipline.

Annabelle Nicole Winston -15 years old. Long curly hair to the middle of her back, tan skin, green eyes, 5' about 105 pounds.

Favorite color: lavender and sky blue

Favorite food:Hawaiian pizza, bacon, pickles, and hot wings

Favorite music: likes a little of music

Annabelle never met her father or brother, Her father Piermont "Piney" Winston never knew about Annabelle, because it was a simple couple night stand with her mother Brianna Clarkson. Brianna always knew he was father, because she was not the type to sleep around with a lot of guys, she had fell for Piney quickly, and even named him on Anna's birth certificate, but never called because she was scared of what the tough biker would say, or do about having a daughter. It wasn't that she didn't want Anna to have a father it was that she didn't know how to bring it up, God knew Anna needed a father figure in her life, because she started going down the wrong road when she was 13 and her Brianna come down with cancer.

Two short years later, Brianna was in the hospital on her death bed, Anna it hit hard, she knew it was just a short time before her mother was gone, and then where would she be? She couldn't make payments for the apartment and she knew the state would try to take her and stick her with some stupid family she didn't want to be with. She wanted to stay with her friends, but no luck, Anna didn't know it, but Brianna had the hospital find Piney and called looking for him, they quickly found out he was in jail, but his next of kin, Opie was available, the nurse told him the situation, and he agreed to come see her, but he wanted a DNA test to make sure she was really his sister. Once they spoke with Briana she agreed as well, and Opie was on his way with Jax to Portland Oregon, it was not that long of a trip and they made it in just a day.

Once Opie got to the hospital he parked his bike next to Jax' and went inside. He was worried about what he was about to find out, he might have a teenage sister he never met, she was a teenage, and he would have to take care of her till Piney was out of jail? He was worried he would not be able to do this.

Annabelle was in her mother, room painting Bri's fingernails, she had just finished her last nail, and smiled, "there ya go. All done, they look great!" She said trying to act cheerful, she hated seeing her mom like this. Her best friend was fading and she knew it, she hated this, hated the world.

Bri reached up with her dry hand and touched her daughter's face, "I love you baby girl, never forget that. I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice." She said in a brittle voice, it hurt to talk, and she was getting weak.

"Mom, don't talk, but relax okay? Everything will be fine." Anna said watching her mother carefully.

Bri simply smiled at her little girl. "Go get something to eat baby, will you sneak me in a chocolate milkshake too please? " she asked coughing a little at the end.

Anna nodded kissing her mother's head and grabbed her purse. She felt something was going on but she wasn't sure what. She walked out into the hospital passing Opie and Jax. Opie looked right into her green eyes and felt there was some connection but wasn't sure what it was. Jax noticed they had the same eyes but didn't say anything. Opie shook it off never thinking that could be his little sister. He walked into Brianna's room after knocking. "Brianna Clarkson? " he asked, she simply nodded. "Im Harry Winston, this is my friend Jackson. I'm Piermont's son. He was unable to come."

Bri smiled. "Opie, you grew into a good looking man." She said. "I know Piney is in jail. I sent Anna to go eat. She has been failing to eat unless I force her to. Look... I'm not going to beat around the bush. I don't have much time. My time is coming up fast and I need my baby to be someone safe. Can you keep her safe?" She asked coughing a few times.

Opie watched her. "I promise I'll keep her safe. Nothing will happen to her will she is in my care."

Jax butted in. "The club will also make sure she is ok and nothing happens to her. She is now part of the family and anywhere she is a member of the Son's will be watching over her" he said feeling for the family. He knew this was going to be hard on this young girl, since he lost his father.

Anna smiled looking over at her nightstand and took the small colleague of her and Anna one picture was of her and Anna when Anna was just a baby then one when she was about five and then ten and the last was one more recent. "Make sure she gets this and keeps it will her." He said handing Opie the colleague. "Now if you don't mind going and waiting for Anna in the waiting room. She will be back soon" she said watching them.

Opie simply nodded and went out carried the pictures with him. "So the girl that passed us was my little sister. Dude I have a little sister. A beautiful little sister. Why couldn't she be ugly? I have to deal with boyfriends now" he said rubbing his face.

Jax laughed. "I think boys are the least of your problems bro. Brianna doesn't look good, Annabelle is going to be hurting and probably scared having a bunch of bikers around her" he said. "Your a great dad and you're going to be a great big brother. You got your back too" he said tapping his back.

Anna bounced back into the hospital with a drink carrier with a soda and milkshake in one hand, and flowers in the other hand her headphones in singing along with the song. "And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love spare, you're going to caught a cold." She kept singing hurrying past the two bikers that tried to talk to her but the music was too loud. She went to her moms room and dropped everything the moment she see the bed laying flat and they were performing CPR. She was frozen right there and didn't move till Opie grabbed her turning her and pulling her head into his chest. Jax watched shocked this happened so quickly. A nurse came over closing the door.

Opie got Anna to go to the waiting room with her though she wouldn't speak. Once her mother's doctor walked out he stood up and looked at him.

The doctor hated this part. He hated seeing the hope in this little teenagers eyes. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. We did all we could..." the was all he could get out before Anna punched him as hard as she could. She glared at him before walking back to her mom's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Opie and Jax followed her closely back to her mom's room. She was emotionless she wasn't crying, wasn't angry, she didn't seem happy but they weren't sure what was going on with her. She has started packing things in the room. All the pictures, get well cards and their things.**

 **Anna looked at her mother's body that was cover with a sheet and went over and pulled the sheet back and kissed her cheek. She then walked past the boys and right out of the hospital. She wasn't sure what she felt at this time. Was she happy that her mom no longer was suffer or was she mad because her mom left her, or was she sad because she was all alone? She wasn't sure just yet.**

 **Jax rubbed his face. He knew this was going to be hard for both his friend and this poor girl. "We should go find her and make sure she is okay" he said tapping Opie's shoulder who just nodded heading out to find his sister.**

 **Anna was putting the box into her mother's 1984 Toyota 4x4 single cab dark blue truck. It was lifted about 2.5 inches with 32 inch tires on it. KC lights in the bed of the truck. This truck was Anna's baby and she loved working on it, and it was easy to see she had worked on it a lot.**

 **Opie walked over to her. "Look I know you have been through a lot. We need to talk though. Please can we go talk? It's really important" he said looking into her green eyes.**

 **She looked at him. "Fine there is a diner just a couple blocks. I have to get away from here though before I kill that piece of shit doctor" she said climbing into her truck. "Follow me" she said as the truck rumbled to life. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but it didn't seem like he would hurt her.**

 **Once they got their they got a table and sat down. Jax was watching the brother and sister and knew this was not going to be easy.**

 **Opie looked at his sister. "Im sorry about your mother. Look this is not easy, but I don't have a choice. I'm your older brother, our dad is in jail so I'll be watching over you for a while." He said getting it out.**

 **Annabelle stared at the man across from her. He looked to be in his 30's, a beanie on his head, full facials hair, plaid shirt, blue jeans, and his cuts. "So let me get this straight... I have a dead mother, biker brother, and a father in jail? Damn well aren't we just the picture perfect family" she said laughing a little. "I knew there was something about you when I first walked past you. So what do you know about raising a teenage girl?" She asked with a smirk that looked like trouble.**

 **Opie knew that smirk meant trouble she seemed she might be a bit of trouble for him. "I know they don't always like to follow rules, but a belt will take care of that just fine" he said being a little harder but didn't want to be too hard. He then felt he might have over stepped.**

 **Jax almost sip out the water he had just taken a sip of when he seen her face drop.**

 **Annabelle glared at her big brother. "Would love to see ya try. You'll have a nice fight on your hands"**

 **After talking a bit they found out she wasn't allowed to drive by herself so Opie when with her in the truck. She took them back to her apartment to start packing, since Opie told her they would have to leave right after her mother's services.**

 **They walked into the apartment and looked around. Not a lot was unpacked so this was going to be the easy part. She picked up the pipe that was on the table and placed it to her lips. After taking a hit she looked at Opie who looked like he was about to say something. "Its just weed bro. Chill, don't get your leather thong in a bunch"**

 **Opie bit his tongue he didn't like her choice of words or her attitude problem right now but with him just meeting her he didn't want to start any problems just yet. "I know it's just weed Annabelle. That isn't the point. The point is you shouldn't be smoking your too young"**

 **She just laughed at her brother. "I smoke all the time and mom always let me. What's the big deal? It's not meth or coke" she said rolling her eyes at him. God was he really going to be like this?**

 **Opie sighed sitting down and rubbed his face. His sister was already get on his nervous and he only knew her for a few hours.**

 **She glanced around her apartment and sighed. She was going to miss this place. She had no idea where she was going or what she would be doing. This sucked! She had to leave everything all over again and do it without her mother this time. She was going to make the best out of her last few days here though.**

 **Jax looked at Opie. "Im going to call Clay and see if I can get him to bring mom and a couple trucks up to get her stuff" he said pulling out his phone and headed out on the balcony to my call.**

 **Opie nodded and looked at his sister. "So... tell me a little bit about yourself"**

 **She looked at him and laughed a little bit "so do you want the long version or the short version?" She asked going to the kitchen and grabbed three beers. She popped them open and handed one right over to him.**

 **He looked at her. "You drink too?" He asked looking at the beer. "I want the version you want to tell me" he said.**

 **She laughed at him. "Chill. Weed and beer aren't that bad." She said. "Well my name is Annabelle Nicole Winston I'm 15, I have about 8 piercings my nose, my lip, my back anchors, both eye lobes, and two eye cartilage." She said showing him them. "I have three tattoos you aren't going to see them all" she said laughing watching her brother looking at her like she is crazy.**

 **Opie rubbed his face this was going to be hard and he knew it was going to be so hard with dealing with this girl. He hated her being like this, and knew it was only going to get harder from here. The death of her mother hasn't hit her yet, and he was not sure if he was ready for that storm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annabelle had been talking to the boys and getting to know they a little better and now she was out with her friends. It had taken a bit to get Opie to agree to let her go. She wasn't sure why she cared if he agreed or not. She was her own person and didn't care if he liked it or not.

Opie didn't like it that Anna wanted to go out but he wanted her to have fun since she would be leaving her friends soon. Opie told her to be home no later than midnight and he hoped she would obey him, because he didn't want to fight with her just yet.

Jax and Opie was working on packing the house up for Annabelle. They wanted to make this earlier on her, but nothing was going to be easy for her. They were taking extra care of all the stuff so it didn't break.

Anna was out in the woods having a blast. Her and her friends were out running their trucks in the mud and building a bonfires. Soon after there was a ton of people ranging from 15-22 years old. There was a lot of alcohol, marijuana, and cocaine out there, so everyone was getting messed up quickly.

Jax was taking a break sitting there on the red couch with Opie. "Dude we got the living room done, and most of the kitchen is done, we have bathrooms and bedrooms done. I don't think we should touch Brianna's room though. I think Anna should do that, or at least ask us to do it." He said running his hand through this hair.

Opie nodded rubbing his face once again. He felt lost and confused really, he wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but he had a bad feeling about tonight and his sister. She seemed like she might be getting into trouble, or she was in danger and he was not even sure where she was. "Jax I have a bad feeling about Anna. What kind of brother am I? I never even asked where she was going? What if she needs me? What if she is in danger? We will not know where she is." he said signing shaking his head.

Jax looked at him, and chuckled a little. "Dude relax, you have knew Anna for only a few hours. No one expects you to be a pro at this whole big brother to a teenage thing. It isn't easy, and she is going to be testing and acting out. She is hurting a lot right now. Her mother just died, and she has yet to cry, its going to hit hard, she is trying to keep herself busy right now."

A few hours later, Clay, Gemma, and Juicy got to the apartment, it was ten minutes after midnight, and Opie was already starting to get nervous already. Jax was trying his best to calm his friend down when finally the group walked into the apartment, "Mom will you please help me calm down Opie? He is freaking out because his sister is ten minutes late." Jax said.

Opie looked at his watch as he paced. "twelve minutes late." He said sighing heavy.

Clay laughed at Opie a little. "Opie do you realize how many times you and Jax came in late? Just call her and find out where she is. It's not that hard." He said watching him.

Opie nodded glad he got her number before she left, he called it but got no answer. "Can we track a number?" He asked rubbing his face scared to death something had happened to his little sister.

Gemma went over to Opie and hugged him. "She will be fine. If she isn't back by 1 we will go look for her." She said soothingly.

It was now three in the morning and no one could find Annabelle. No one knew where to look or who she hung out with. Opie was scared he wasn't sure if he would see his little sister again or not. They all decided it was a good idea to go back to the apartment just in case she had come home. They went inside and everyone sat down as Opie paced again. After only a few more minutes, Annabelle stumbled in the apartment. Opie's heart dropped hearing the door and he rushed to her relieved that she was alive, and all he wanted to do was hug her until he seen she was completely drunk and stoned.

Anna giggled looking around. "Ssshit you guuys hhh-having a party witout meee?" She slurred stumbling around a little before giggling.

Opie looked at Jax who was glaring and couldn't help but real super angry. He was going to kill his sister! There was no way around it, she was being a stupid little kid. He knew there was no way he would get through to her right now so Opie grabbed her arm and started pulling her to her room. "You're going to bed! We will have a talk in the morning" he said in a gravelly voice. He was beyond pissed and he was planning on taking care of this in the morning. He knew if he did anything right now he would hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her.

Anna tried to push him away a few times before Opie got tired of it and threw her over his shoulder and swatted her butt three times hard.

"Owwwuch!" She said reaching back to cover her butt then started laughing. She stopped laughing when Opie just threw her on the bed walking out and slammed her door. He needs to calm down before he kicked her ass. He walked out and looked at everyone. "Im going to sleep" he said in a grumpy voice walking to the spare room slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Opie was up making breakfast. He was still upset about Annabelle getting drunk the night before, and he was planning on talking with her about it. He had just finished the eggs and made her a full plate of bacon, eggs, fruit, and toast. Once he was done he went to wake her up, he walked in and looked at the sleeping little devil who was cuddling a small teddy bear tightly against her chest. He almost didn't wake her up, but he knew he had to.

He walked over and rubbed her arm gently. "Anna time to wake up. Come on I have breakfast done." He said as she moved around a little. She opened her eyes a little and whined pulling the blanket over her head. Opie smiled a little watching her and pulled the blanket off. "Come on I have Tylenol and a powerade waiting for you. You have two minutes or I'm coming in with ice water" he said leaving the room to give her privacy.

She growled rubbing her pounding head. She looked down at her clothes that she was wearing the night before covered in mud. She peeled the clothes off changing into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She walked out to the kitchen seeing almost everything packed up. It broke her heart reality starting to kick in, she realised that soon she wouldn't be here anymore. She shook it off and walked over to the powerade and Tylenol. she quickly pops the two pills in her mouth into the swing of powerade.

Opie looked over at her sipping his coffee. "Hung over a bit kiddo? " He asked softly. He was still mad but he understand she was hurting and trying to escape the pain so he was going not to punish her, but they definitely had to talk. "Sit down and eat sweetie" he said watching her carefully.

She sat down rubbing her head. "Oh my God I wanna die." She said then glared at Opie when he laughed at her. She played with her food for a bit before taking a bit.

Opie looked at her. "Ok no point in putting this off any longer." He said looking at her. "Care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to not come home when we agreed last night, and drink and drive young lady?" He asked giving her a strict look.

She looked at him as she chewed a bit. "I was having fun. What's the big deal? God you're pulling me away from all my friends and your mad because I want to have fun? That isn't fair."

Opie looked at her. "But it's fair for you to make me worry all night and come home completely drunk? Would you have done this to your mother?" He asked watching her carefully. "we were worried and out looking for you. Everyone was up until late because you didn't do as you said you would."

She sighed taking a couple more bites. "Look I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have done that but it just happened" she said playing with her eggs. "It won't happen again" She said giving him her best puppy eyes.

Opie signed looking at her. "Okay fine, but if it does happen again you will be sorry." He warned in a fatherly tone.

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

Annabelle put on a light pink lipstick on her soft lips. She looked at herself in the mirror, her black dress went just past her knee. She wanted to go back to bed and wake up from this bad dream. She put the finishing touches on her make-up and picked up the teddy bear on her ground, she walked out and looked at Opie who was standing there with Jax, they both gave her a sympathetic look she just walk past them to the door and opened it.

Opie followed placing his hand on his little sister's shoulder. He could till she was hurting and wasn't sure how to make this better right now. This was so hard on her and he just wanted to take that pain away.

After the funeral everyone dropped a red rose on the casket. Annabelle walked over with a teddy bear that was holding a white rose and a locket necklace that had a picture of her and Bri in it, she dropped it on the casket and walked away. Opie watched her and sighed jogging up to her. "Peanut hold up? " He said grabbing her arm. "Honey I know you're hurting. Do you want to talk? "

Anna looked at him. "Peanut? Dude I don't gotta talk. I have to get ready for the wake party or whatever you want to call it. Look I know you must have thought I was going to be this sad, weak little girl, but I'm stronger than most people think I am. I'm just want today to be over though. I've cried enough of all this when she got sick." She said walking away.

Clay walked up gripping his shoulder. "She is having a hard time Opie. She will open up sooner or later. Remember how Jackson was when John passed. It took him forever to let down the tough guy act. She watched her mom die slowly and from what everyone's saying they were really close. They got matching tattoos and everything. " he said tapping his back. "You will get through this. We are here to help as well"

Opie looked at him "what do I do, when she doesn't open up to me at all. I've tried talking to her and nothing. It she didn't trust me at all. I know she is hurting but when I find out about her I had this crazy idea that I would be her rock and she would be open with me but no she goes out and drinks, and does God knows what! What if she does something wrong and I go to far punishing her. I was so mad when she came home drunk" he said rubbing his face.

Clay laughed at him. "You worried about this already tells me you will be fine. You need to just relax. If you feel yourself getting that mad send her into her room. Now let's go to the wake." He said walking to the cars.

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

It had been a few weeks since Annabelle moved in with Opie. Things had been going just fine so far, she had been staying out of trouble for the most part. She hadn't opened up to anyone too much just yet. They had found out her favorite colors, foods, sports, and music. It was almost like pulling teeth to get her to open up which was understandable since what she had been through.

Opie had been planning on taking her to meet Piney today, but was unsure how this was going to turn out, but he knew they had to met. When Opie had told Piney about Annabelle he was happy about having a daughter. He had always wanted a daughter, but he was scared if he was well enough to take care of her when he got out.

Opie got Annabelle into his truck and started to drive. she wasn't quite sure how she even thought about this it was a little scary meeting her father for the first time. the gang had told her a lot about Piney, which made her a little more nervous about meeting him.

Once they got to the jail Opie got out walked around the truck and opened her door helping her out of the truck. He led her inside, once they got to the visitation area Piney was sitting there at the table waiting for them. When he seen his beautiful daughter his mouth open can't believe that she was literally right there and he had a daughter. This had felt like a dream up until now.

Piney stood up and gave his son a hug and looked at his daughter. "Annabelle its nice to meet you" he said in his gravelly voice.

Annabelle smiled slightly and nodded. "Its nice too meet you too sir." She said rubbing her hands nervously. She bit her lip still pretty scared of all this.

He watched her for a good minute before speaking. "You don't have to call me sir like that. It's respectful if you're in trouble or answering about something serious. Piney is just fine." He said watching her nod her head.

After a bit of talking the subject of school started. She groaned, "I don't wanna go to school. It sucks and is so damn boring" she whined folding her arms over her chest.

Piney looked at her. "First you watch the language young lady, second you will go to school. Do you understand? " he asked glaring lightly at his daughter. He was now sure she was his because of her stubborn attitude.

Not wanted to fight this soon after meeting her father she just gave a meek "yes sir" she didnt plan on listening to him on this, he still had at least six months in jail so she could use her charm on Opie and not have to go to school.

Soon after they were heading out the door. Opie was leading her to the truck. "Gemma wanted to have us come over for supper then take you shopping. She feels you would be more comfortable with an other girl so you can get whatever female products you need. "

She looked at him. "I'm fine with what I got Opie. You don't have to worry about that." She said getting in and buckling up watching him get in.

Opie started the truck up. "Look Gemma likes the motherly thing. Just let her take you shopping" he said as he started driving.

She glared at him "that bitch isn't my fucking mother. My mom is dead. I don't need another fucking mother" she snapped looking away from him.

He looked shocked at her and pulled over. "Excuse me? Your luck dad isn't here. He would pull you out and spank your ass, which I should do. I understand you're hurting, but you will never speak to me like that again, if you do I swear you won't be sitting" he said glaring at her hard. After a few minutes and she didn't answer or look at him, he grabbed her chin and turned her head to him "it would be wise to answer me young lady" he said.

She looked at him. "Yes sir" she said in a sassy tone. She wasn't happy about this, but it hurt, she felt Gemma was going to try to be like a mother and she didn't want that at all.

Opie started driving again. " I swear girl you better change this cheeky attitude or else." He drove not sure what to feel. He was mad at his sister, Piney never would have given her that chance, he would have pulled her out and whooped her ass right there on the side of the road.

Once at dinner the brother and sister were hardly talking. Gemma watched them before looking right at Annabelle, "where do you want to go shopping sweetie?" She asked taking a bite.

"I don't want to go shopping I have everything I need." She said.

Opie glared. "I already told you, you're going young lady. I don't want anymore arguing about this, do you understand me?" He asked.

Anna looked at him. "No Harry I don't understand. Please enlighten me" she said glaring at him.

Opie growled glaring right back. "I'm done with your god damn attitude young lady. You better lose it right now"

Jax and Clay just watched on. Jax understood her attitude because he also develop one after his father died. Gemma began to speak but Anna cut her off. "This doesn't concern you," she snapped.

Opie got up. "Get your ass in the truck NOW!" He yelled pulling her up by the arm and pushed her toward the door. He looked at Gemma and Clay, "I'm sorry guys. I'll take care of her and she will be back tomorrow to apologize, unless I kill her" he half joked.

Gemma wasn't happy about her attitude but she was trying to understand the poor girl, losing a mother like that couldn't be easy. "It's ok Opie, you need to break that attitude quickly though" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

Opie kissed her cheek in return before starting for the door, before he got there Jax stopped him. "Op hold up. Look man, I've been where she is. She is hurting really bad, probably worse than I did, she watched her mom dying over how many years. She is grieving, it doesn't make this stunt okay, but it's her way of dealing with the pain." He said trying to save the girl a little bit, but deep down he was about to whoop her himself.

Opie looked at him, "I won't kill her, but we are going to have a long talk. I understand she is hurting but this isn't ok." He said, "I'm surprised Gemma didn't say something at all" he said, he looked at his hand before shaking his head. "Later bro" he said giving him a manly one arm hug.

Annabelle wouldn't look at him when he got into the truck and began to drive. She was a little scared of looking at him and see how mad he was but she was not going to show it once they got home he looked at her. "Get into the house right now and park it on the couch. "

She sighed getting out and slammed the door hard before getting out and walking into the house. She felt he was being unfair to her.

He followed her in and before she could sit down he grabbed her arm and spun her around swatting her ass three times. "Don't slam the damn doors!" He said glaring at her. Her face was pure shock. She wasn't sure what he did or why he did that. He put her on the couch and started to pace. "What the hell was that act you pulled at dinner? I told you to behave and look at what you did!" He said. He rubbed his face, he hated having to be strict but she needed a father figure

She looked at him and sighed. "I already told you I don't need a mother! I just lost mine why does so other woman have to come up and try to be my mother!" She yelled getting up with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

Opie sighed calming down a bit. "Sweetie, she isn't trying to take over for your mother. She is trying to make you comfortable and help take care of you. We know you're hurt and just want you to be happy. We all love you. Your family already. You became family the moment your mother told me about you. I always wanted to have a little sister." He said pulling her into a hug. "Look they had a whole night planned for us. Do you want to go back? And please let her take you shopping" he asked.

She sighed hugged back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Opie. I didnt mean to be rude. Everything feels like it's falling apart" she said and smiled lightly when Opie kissed her head.

"I'm always here to talk. It doesn't matter what time or what I'm doing. Now do you want to go back?" He asked and which he got a nod from her. He smiled and called Gemma telling her they were heading back.

Once they got there Anna went to Gemma. "I'm really sorry. I just felt like you were trying to take over being..." she was stopped by Gemma.

"Stop sweetheart I understand that you're hurting. Just understand that in this family respect is huge. We don't disrespect here. Next time I'll get after you if you disrespect me."

Anna nodded a little. "Yes, ma'am I understand. " she said then gave her a hug. She then went to Clay and apologized.

Jax and Opie were out smoking. "So how did it go? I didn't think you would come back." He said taking a drag off his cigarette.

Opie looked at him and shook his head. "I don't know if I'm doing this right. I was so mad and yelled at her, just to find out she was hurt because she felt like Gemma was trying to take over for Bri. She was trying to tell me this in the car when I fIrst got mad at her but I didn't listen. She hasn't cried in front of me about her mother yet. It's like she is trying to be strong and she shouldn't have to be." He said rubbing his face as he flicking his ashes off his cigarette.

After hanging out for a while they headed home. Annabelle fell asleep before they got home so Opie carried her in and tucked her in. He kissed her head, goodnight peanut" he said before closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to say sorry for this chapter taking so long. I ran into some family issues and it took me some time to work through all of it. Now things are better, but I am getting ready to go back to college, but I will make time to continue to write. I want to take everyone for hanging in there and waiting for me. Much love to all of you.**

 **Warning this chapter will contain spanking!**

Everything had been going wonderful for the brother and sister. They got Anna signed up for school without much of a fight from her, they had been getting to know each other better, and been going to see Piney a few times a week. Opie had found out Annabelle's birthday was coming up and Piney told him to make sure it was special for the young girl. Piney knew he had a lot of years to make up for and he couldn't do it himself so he was helping Opie plan it.

Annabelle woke up in a daze, she had been having nightmares all night and didn't sleep well. She groaned because Opie was making a lot of noise cooking breakfast. She walked out looking at him. "Bro you suck big ones. Are you killing someone?" She asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Opie looked over at the mess of a girl standing in front of him. her hair was messy and her makeup up as still on from the night before. "Mornin to you too pumpkin" he said kissing her head." He watched her as she went to get the Orange juice out of the refrigerator. He smiled going back to finishing breakfast. Anna had reached for the cabinet that had the glasses in it when Opie glanced at her wrist seeing scars. He grabbed her wrist almost making her drop the glass. He looked at her scars and rubbed his thumb across them, it was clear they were self inflicted but none were new. "Anna what happened? " he asked looking at her. He wasn't mad but worried.

When she felt him grab her wrist she knew she had forgot her wristband she always would wear so no one would see. She hated her scars but it was something that helped her deal with her pain. She looked at Opie pulled her wrist away. " Op chill they are old. It happened a long time ago." She said turning her back and poured her juice.

Opie watched her and sighed. "Sorry I worry about you though sis. You would tell me if things got that bad again right? You shouldn't hurt yourself, I'm always here to talk" he said watching her. She simply nodded and gave a small. "I don't do it anymore. I almost died from it" Opie watched her and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head. "Never mind all that. I say we eat and go do something fun." He said smiling when she smiled again and nodded.

He smiled turning back to make her a plate. He smiled sticking a candle into her stack of pancakes and lit it. He walked over and sat it in front of her. "Happy sweet sixteen peanut" he said watching her eyes widen.

"Opie its isnt my birthday. " she said looking at her phone for the day's date. "Ok I'm stupid and forgot." She smiled and blew the candle out. "Thanks Opie."

"Your welcome sweetie. Want to go to the Dmv to try for your license? " he asked smiling at her when she nearly jumped out of her seat screaming yes.

She couldn't believe he was being so nice to her. She loved the idea of getting her driver's license. She was missing her mother so much right now, but she was glad to have Opie. Opie smiled kissing her head and sat down to have breakfast with his little sister.

After breakfast and her showering they were in her truck heading to the D.M.V. Opie could tell she was nervous so he was giving her pointers. Once there he helped her with all the paperwork and getting her ready. Once her name got called her face paled and she looked at Opie, he just winked and gave her a little push.

Least then a half-hour later she rolled in with the biggest smiled she could have. " I passed with a 95%!" She said pulling Opie into the counter to pay for the license. She pulled her money out before Opie told her no and paid for it.

He was so proud of his little sister so he walked out putting his arm around her and kissed her head. "You're a driver now. Let's head to the clubhouse and I'll put you on my insurance as a primary driver" he said having more surprises for her.

Once they got to the clubhouse he let her run in to tell the guys she passed. Everyone cheered and clapped. Jax walked over throwing his arm around her. "So now we have to stay off the road when you're out" he joked just to get smacked by her.

Gemma came over to her. "Happy birthday sweetheart." She said and kissed her cheek. "Sweet sixteen is pretty big. You can date now" she said

"No she can't. Not until she is married." Opie joked. He hated the idea of his sister dating anyways. He didn't want to have boys break her heart and see that hurt on her face. "We are the only men you need in your life" Opie said smirking.

Anna glared. "I hate you, what if I want to date a girl?" She asked not sure how he would feel about it. She liked both men and women but she had only dated a girl.

Opie looked at her, he hadn't known she liked girls, but he had no issues with it. "Girls can't get you pregnant" was all he said walking away. He smiled seeing they turned had everything ready for her party. He opened the cake box and smiled.

A few hours later Gemma came back after shopping with Annabelle and walked in smiling as everyone yelling surprise. Annabelle smiled big and looked at them. "Guys. You didn't have to do this" she said as each of them came over to give her a hug and wish her a happy birthday.

Jax came over and gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday kitten." He said kissing her cheek.

Opie walked over and picked her up in a big hug. "Happy birthday baby girl. I hope you like this peanut. I know we are still getting to know you but we thought you might like this" he said.

Annabelle smiled and kissed his check. "This is perfect. You guys didn't have to do this though. You don't owe me anything" she said smiling at them all.

Gemma smiled big. "Ok present time! Anna sit down honey" she said pulling out a chair.

Anna smiled and sat down. She was excited and a little nervous as well. First up was Bobby he handed her a small box inside was a purple iPod with a dock, and 100 bucks for itunes. She smiled and thanked him next was Juice he smiled brightly and handed her a poorly wrapped gift she opened it and inside was a black choker that said 'biker in training' in gems she laughed and put it on. Next was Clay and Gemma that handed her a card she quickly opened it and read the card and looked at the gift certificate from their shop for 350 bucks of parts for her truck. Tig was next he got her a leather jacket that had the Sons of Anarchy and the reaper on the back as well as on the front 'old lady in training' she laughed and hugged him. Jax smiled coming back into the room with a box. He sat out on the floor. "Easy with this one. It's breakable" he said smiling. She smiled getting on the floor and opened it, out jumped a chubby little puppy. Anna giggled as the little puppy tried to bark and started licking her face.

Opie looked at him. "Thanks for asking bro" he said though he didn't mind. The puppy would be good for Annabelle.

Jax just laughed as she played with the puppy. "It's a Rottweiler pitbull mix. I thought it would be good for her" he said smiling. The puppy sat by her side.

Chibbs walked carrying a box wooden box that had cravings in it. Annabelle smiled touching the wood and smiled at him. "What is it."

Chibbs smiled kneeling so he was at her level. "It's a hope chest. In my family young lasses get one to start putting things away for when ye go to college or move out. It's for you only my lass" he said and placed a kiss on her head.

Opie smiled watching his family and loving how they were interacting. he walked over to his sister who was holding her new puppy. "I have a gift for you as well, we are going to Portland to see all your friends, and I am taking you to the family fun center. Jax can watch the puppy" he said smiling. Annabelle put the puppy down and jumped into his arms. "You're the best brother ever"

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

It had been one week since Annabelle's birthday and Opie's gift to her was taking her back to Portland Oregon to see all her friends. Everything was going great until the last night they were there. Opie let Annabelle go out with her one of her friends and now Opie was pacing the floor once again his sister was missing in action. It was four in the morning and he had no idea where to start looking for his little brat. He had Juice tracing Anna's number but no luck. Opie knew Annabelle was just out having fun with her friend but he was pissed that she didn't learn from the last time so he had something planned to make sure she would remember this time. He grew more angry as every minute passed, one of Annabelle's friend mom Judy knocked on his motel door. Opie walked over and answered it. "Hey Judy thanks for coming. I don't know where they could be. I thought they just went out for ice cream. " he said rubbing his face. It really pissed him off that she would be so disrespectful. He planned on teaching his little sister some respect.

Judy sighed a little "Tracy and Annabelle do this shit when they haven't seen each other for a while." She said sitting on the bed. She wasn't happy with her daughter at all or Annabelle got that matter. "We can go look in the woods and see if we can find them. It's either the woods or a house party." She said shaking her head. she knew those two way to well and knew Annabelle missed her friends parties.

Opie looked at her. "Do you know where they party?" He asked grabbing his keys and jacket. He watched her nodded and led her out. He opened the truck door for her and got in.

"I know some of the spots but my car will never make it. I checked all the houses I knew they hung out at times but those girls can find a party with no trouble" she said and started telling him how to get there. After looking a few different places they found a party and find out the girls were there but left. Opie hit the steering wheel and started driving back to the hotel. He was mumbling something about beating her ass over this. Judy giggled a little. "You sound like a father not a brother" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Opie looked at her. "I guess I do. Kid is going to be the death of me. I have been raising her since her mother passed since our dad is in jail. I don't know I kinda don't want to give her up when dad gets out. I want to raise her. " he said pulling up to the hotel seeing Tracy's truck. "I swear if they have been drinking they both die." He said half joking. Judy laughed lightly and walked with him to the room and seen both girls on one bed cuddling as they slept. He sighed he wasn't planning on watching them up, but he could smell the alcohol. "I can smell the tequila. She is clearly a Winston" he said shaking his head. You can stay here tonight if you would like" he said.

After a few hours of sleep Opie and Judy woke up, and looked at the two sleeping girls. Opie smacked Annabelle's foot making her jump, "Oh fuck…" she said rubbing her face. She knew she was in trouble, because she could not remember much of the night before, she had remembered smoking some K2 because they ran out of marijuana, She looked over and shook Tracy awake. "babe wake up" Tracy groaned and rubbed her eyes. Annabelle looked up seeing a very pissed off Opie, and felt her stomach turn and the butterflies escape their cage. "hey bro, how was your night?" She asked faking a smile.

Opie folded his arms glaring, he was so beyond pissed off with his little sister, it was almost like she was trying to piss him off more. He leaned down on their bed and close to his sister's face. "You think it is wise to smart mouth me right now or crack jokes? You're already in a world of trouble missy" He said still glaring. "Now I want you to shower and get dressed, we have a long drive home, and a lot to talk about." He said.

Judy had got Tracy up, and ready to go. "Tell Anna goodbye, and we are going home. Anna you stop giving your brother such a hard time, or I'm gonna kick your ass too. I got some of your mom's stuff too baby girl. I'll bring it to you soon. I love you." She said and went to kiss her cheek.

Tracy gave her a big hug. "I love you bugs." She said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Anna told her bye too and that she would text her soon. Tracy and Judy went out of the room and closed the door.

Annabelle looked at him, "look Opie, this wasn't the plan bro, it just kinda happened, we went to a party, and was just going to see a few friends and then started drinking and one thing lead to another. I'm really sorry." she said watching his face closely. "I haven't seen my friends in a long time Op, and I'm not making many friends in Charming. Everything is so different there, I just missed my friends." She said looking down at her hands.

Opie sighed, he felt bad for the young girl, she had to up and leave everything and she had been missing it, but that did not mean she got to go out and lie to him, drink and do drugs. He didn't mind anymore if she smoked a little weed around him, or had a beer with him, or the family, but not out there, where he didn't know where she was. He hated the thought of his little sister being hurt. He rubbed his face sitting on the bed with her. "Look Peanut I know you are hurting, and feeling like you are alone in all this shit, but you're not. I'm here and always will be here for you. I know I'm not your friends, but you have to understand why I am so worried about you, your my little sister, you feel like my own little girl, and it kills me to see it, and not know where you are. You need to start telling me where you are. So as of right now, you are grounded, someone will be with you at all times for the next two weeks, we are also going to have a long talk when we get home. I'm being nice and letting you sit comfortably on the ride home. Go shower and get ready you have fifteen minutes." He said getting up and walked out of the room to have a smoke. He knew this would be hard, but it had to be done.

In less than fifteen minutes she was out of the shower and packed ready to go. She got into the truck and sighed. It was going to be a long ride home, but a longer two weeks with someone always on her ass. She was going to have to get creative fast to continue her lifestyle that her family didn't know about and she didn't plan on them finding out about at all.

Once they got home, she got out grabbing her bags and went inside, she knew Opie was still mad, but he had calmed down a lot. Opie walked in with her and watched her go to her room with her bag. He sat on the coffee table waiting for her to come back, once she did she sat on the couch looking at her hands. "ok let's get this over with and put it behind us." He said. "Let's start with the hell you were thinking." He said getting strict again.

She looked at him. "I told you already Opie, I've been just really hard, I fell to peer pressure." She said looking at the laces on her shoes now. She hated having to tell people why she did something it was so stupid. "Big deal I went and had some fun." She said as a small baggy filled with white pills fell out of her pocket.

Opie looked at her seeing the baggy, and stood up grabbing her arm tightly in his hand, "What the fuck is this?" He yelled picking up the bag.. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" He screamed at her, he was so pissed he was having a hard time controlling his angry.

She jumped up the moment he grabbed her arm and closed her eyes when he screamed. She was so scared right now, she fell back on the couch when he pushed her back down. "STAY OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!" He said walking into the other room and called Jax.

Jax looked seeing Opie was calling and picked up. "What's up brother? How was the trip?" He asked sipping on his beer.

"I need you too come over. Shit went down yesterday and I just found OxyContin on Annabelle. Dude hurry up, I'm about to beat her ass, and I don't want it going too far. I need you right now." He said looking back in the living room, and seen his sister rubbing her face. Jax simply told him he was on his way and told Opie to just go drink a beer in the other room and chill.

Jax was at Opie's place pretty quick and walked in looking at Annabelle. "Shit, what are you doing here?" She asked standing up. She knew her brother must have called and she was not happy about it. She did not need someone else up her ass about this.

Jax shook his head. "Sit down Annabelle. You don't want to piss either of us off anymore." He said looking at him sit down. "Now care to tell me where you got the Oxy and why the hell you have them? And don't you dare lie, or I swear I will whoop your ass before Opie does it." He asked sitting on the coffee table glaring at her.

She looked up at him and sighed, she hated seeing them mad at him, "I got them from the party, there was a guy selling them, and I got some. What's the big deal? It's not like its meth." She said watching him as she sat back all the way. "It's like you both are on my ass, you have no right." She said watching him, she had not seen Opie walk into the room, but seen Jax' face become harder.

"He is like my brother and been like an uncle to you, he has every right to chew your ass out and beat it for this shit. You are doing drugs, it doesn't matter if it is pills, meth, or coke, you don't fucking do it!" Opie said watching his little sister, "We both love you a lot and we will not see you die from an overdose. You will be watched over by someone from now until further notice, do you understand? And if I find anymore drugs, your ass will go to rehab!" He said pacing the floor. He shook his head looking at her. "What would your mother say about this shit?" He asked.

She jumped up and slapped Opie hard across the face. "Don't you ever talk about her again!" She said angrily, she hated when people would ask her what her mother would feel about the way she was acting. She never liked disappointing her mother. She looked at Opie and see he was really pissed, he quickly undid his belt and pulled her over the arm so her ass was in the air and started swinging. Anna was biting into the pillow trying to keep quiet. She wasn't going to give in and let him know he was hurting her. Opie continued to light her ass on fire,he was going to teach her a lesson.

After about 30 lashes Annabelle was sobbing into the pillow, Jax jumped in pushing him away. "Enough Opie!" He yelled stepping between the brother and sister. He knew she deserved the spanking but it started to get out of hand. Opie backed off looking at the ground. "I'm going for a ride" he said walking out of the house slamming the door.

Jax looked down at the sobbing little girl. She glanced up from the pillow but once Jax went to comfort her she flinched and buries her face back into the pillow crying harder. Jax stopped dead in his tracks. It broke his heart to see that she was scared of him. He crouched down whispering in her ear. "Shhh kitten it's ok." He said placing his hand on her back and help her stand up. He rub gentle circles into her back, it took her to allow him to touch her without fighting it but soon she fell into it and just broke down into his arms. He sat down on the couch and put her on his lap making sure that her butt didn't touch his leg at all, he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He rubbed circles into her back as she buried her face into his neck. Soon after she cried herself to sleep Jax put her to bed. He had a feeling this was far from over though.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have been working on this nonstop, because I have been sick. This chapter will contain spanking, and mention of abuse. Please review! There will be another chapter up really soon!**

Today was a big day, Piney was getting out of jail, Anna had mixed emotions about all this. She knew Opie told Piney about what happened when they went to Portland and he told her he wanted to have a talk about all of it. Anna was far from excited about this talk. Really she was not that excited to leave Opie's house, she liked it there, though Opie wouldn't hesitate to beat her ass now, Anna loved being with him. She wasn't sure about Piney yet or how he was so she knew she would have to test waters with him. Annabelle looked up from her phone when Opie walked in. "Let's get to the jail and pick pops up kiddo" he said.

She got up and followed him closely with her hands in her back pockets. They got into the truck and drove to the jail. She was nervous to say the least. It took only a few minutes for Piney to come out he first hugged Opie then came over to Anna hugging her. He looked at her outfit and gave Opie a disapproved look. "What is my daughter wearing?" He asked.

She looked at her outfit she was wearing a pair of light blue ripped high waist shorts, she had a black long sleeve shirt that fell off her right shoulder showing her light blue bra strap.

Opie looked at him, "chill pops it's not that bad. You should see what she has tried to leave in for school. " he said looking at his sister would rolled her eyes.

Piney looked at them as he lit a cigarette, he took a puff then looked at his daughter. "The three of us need to sit down and have a talk" he said looking from his daughter to his son. They both nodded lightly. Annabelle looked down sighing. Once they got back to the clubhouse everyone cheered seeing Piney out. They each took turns hugging him and welcoming him back, Clay looked at the boys. "Church now guys" he said. Juice looked at Annabelle and could tell something was wrong.

The guys did their thing and walked back out. Annabelle had stayed there while Gemma went shopping. "Gemma said we are having a family dinner tonight and if everything doesn't show up she will have your goddamn balls" she said.

Piney looked at her. "Watch your language young lady!" He said pointing at her. Annabelle gave a meek 'yes sir' looking down. Juice seen it again and knew something was up.

Opie took them to his place and all sat down. Annabelle sighed a little looking at her brother and father. She was a little scared of what was going to come out of this. Piney looked at them, "who wants to start explaining what happened?"

Opie and Anna looked each other then their dad again then each other. "I swear if no one answers I will beat both of you!" Piney gruffled voice.

Annabelle began playing with her hands. She looked at Opie again getting a strict look from him. She bit her lip and sighed. "I messed up" she said in a low voice. She didn't know how he would react.

Piney stared at his daughter. He didn't like the answer she had given him and he was not going to accept that answer. "Try again young lady and I want a real answer this time" He said using his best dad voice. Opie sat back watching the two of them.

Annabelle took a deep breath. "When we went to Portland Tracy and I went to get ice cream and we ran into some old friends and went to parties with them and I bought some oxy's" she said looking at him and seen the fire in his eyes he was pissed and that scared her. Opie put his hand on his sister's shoulder. He knew that look on his father's face because he had seen it a lot before.

Piney lit a cigarette and took a drag before looking at his daughter. "What drugs are you on and don't lie to me" he asked staring right at her. He was pissed but he seen fear in his daughter's eyes and he didn't like that. "Telling the truth will make this much easier. " He insured her.

Opie pulled his hand away and sat back. He had wondered if she was on other drugs too but wasn't sure how to ask her.

Annabelle looked at her brother then down at her hands. "Oxy's, weed, and K2 at times. That's it I swear" she said playing with her hands. She was scared he would start yelling at her and she was right.

Piney looked at her and was pissed off. He slammed his hands down in the table. "You smoke K2?!" He yelled making her jump out of her seat. "Sit down now!" He yelled watching her sit back down slowly.

She swallowed hard watching him. "I've only done it twice." She said trying to get herself out of trouble. She need she wouldn't get out of it that easy though.

Piney looked back at him. "I don't care how many times you've done it, it stops here and now." he said the stern voice he wanted to make sure she knew he was being serious. He did not want this to be their first experience with him just coming out of jail but he knew this had to be done and the sooner the better.

She looked at him for a second then looked down right after. "I'm sorry Piney. It wouldn't happen again sir" she said trying to save herself. Opie watched them and spoke up. "Dad how about we give her a chance? She has been punished for the party and the oxy, how about we just all get to know each other and go celebrate you getting out? Gemma will kill us if we are late" he said looking at her and winked.

Piney looked at him. He knew he was trying to get her outta trouble and he found it almost cute that this was happening. He smiled a little and nodded. "You're off the hook kid. Now come give me a hug" he said holding his arms open to her. Annabelle let out a breath she was holding and slowly went to Piney and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you kid. I never knew" he said and kissed her head.

Annabelle relaxed in his arms. "It isn't your fault Piney. Mom didn't tell you, I don't blame you" she said before her puppy Hunter ran over and barked at them. Piney looked at him then Opie "you got her a dog? "

Opie smiled and shook his head. "Jax did it. That puppy hunter, has been good for her though. She loves that puppy and he loves her" he told him and then told them to get ready. It only took a few minutes and they were on their way along with Hunter.

A few hours later dinner was done and dishes were clean and now the adults were talking and drinking so Annabelle went out to play with Hunter. Opie looked at Juice. "Your on babysitting duty bro"

Juice nodded and went out without much care. He liked Annabelle and didn't mind going to watch her. "Hey bells what's up?" He asked sitting down on the step and lit a cigarette.

Anna looked at him. "Why are you out here? Opie sent you out? I have to be watched even here?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Juice looked at her. "No no not at all. Just wanted to see what you were doing" he said looking at her seeing that she knew he was lying. "Yeah he sent me out" he said taking a puff and watched the puppy run after the ball. "Can I ask you something and will you be honest with me?" He asked as she sat down with him.

Anna took his cigarette and took a puff off of it. "Sure. Why not" she said and threw the ball for Hunter again. She wasn't sure what he was going to ask but she felt safe with him.

Juice wasn't sure how to ask this so he was just going to come out and ask. "What happened in your past. I've noticed that when guys get mad or when you are around a few of the guys you change. You seem scared" he said watching her. He noticed her face changed from the small smile she had to a frown.

Annabelle looked at the ground. She had thought she was hiding it but she clearly wasn't doing as well as she thought. Annabelle looked over at him. "Let me ask you something. Can you keep what I tell you between us?" She asked looking at him, he nodded promising he would not say a word.Annabelle watched him and sighed. "Ok fine. I had a stepfather that was really mean. I mean like he was really mean. I've had most major bones broken. Had like seven concussions, and three broken ribs. I fell down a lot of stairs as a kid" she said with a small smile. "I remember one time he was really drunk and I was really stupid, he almost killed me" she said petting the dog on the head.

Juice looked at her. "My step father was like that too. I'm so sorry you went through this honey." He said putting his arm around her.

She looked at him. "It could have been worse. I could have been raped by him and not just his friends." She said. She wasn't sure why she was opening up to him but she was and she felt she could trust him. "Lets not talk about this anymore please." She said getting up to play with her puppy who was now running around barking at them. Juice smiled getting up and put out his cigarette and started playing with them.

Opie and Piney walked out back and smiled at the sight. Opie cleared his throat to get their attention. Juice and Annabelle looked up and even the puppy ran to Opie and sat at his feet. Opie looked at them. "We have a run tomorrow that we need to do. We need to go get some sleep." He said watching them. "Juice you, Tig, and Chibs are staying here with Annabelle."

Piney looked at Annabelle, "I need you to behave and not give them a hard time. Go to school and be a good girl" he said watching her.

Annabelle looked at them, "I'll behave Piney, god I don't always act like brat. " she said looking at him.

Opie laughed "yes you do always act like a brat sis" he said laughing when she punched his arm he turned and started tickling her. Hunter ran next to them barking and wagging his tail. Anna begged him to stop giggling, Opie laughed helping her up. "Let's go say go bye and go." He said leading them in.

 **soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa**

The run was taking longer than they had thought. Annabelle was behaving for Juice, and Tig, but for Chibs she was giving him a little bit of a bad time. Chibs was handling it though. He was dealing with it and just kept threatening to call Opie and Piney, and she stopped doing what she was doing and would behave.

Juice was watching Annabelle at the shop, she was working on her truck while Tig and Chibs took care of some club business. Juice looked over at Annabelle what was covered in dirt and grease. "I'm hungry for pizza and breadsticks" he said looking at her. She pushed herself out from under the truck. "I want buffalo wings too!" She said smiling. He laughed and called it in he hung up after he was done. "It will take 45 minutes if they deliver or 15 if we pick it up. Let's go" he said.

She looked at him. "Come on Juice I'm covered in dirt, and I'm almost done with my truck. Just go it's not that big of a deal, I won't misbehave" she said giving him the puppy look.

It took a few minutes but Juice gave in and nodded at her. "Ok behave and don't get into trouble." He said getting on his bike and drove off.

She laughed working on her truck before She quickly finished and put everything away and cleaned it all up. She quickly smoked a joint and sprayed down so he wouldn't smell it Juice pulled up and got off his bike grabbing the pizza wings breadsticks and Dr pepper. He walked over. "Go clean up and let's eat bells." He said using his nickname he called her.

She looked over and smiled at him. "Ok. I'm so hungry! " she said and ran off to clean up.

Juice laughed and took the food in, got plates and cups. He looked over once she walked out and sat by him. He made her a plate and handed it to her. He wasn't sure but there was something different about her she almost seemed high so he asked. "Are you high?" He asked staring into her dilated eyes. She just laughed and told him no. Juice nodded lightly and signed. He was almost sure she was but he did not want to upset her at all.

After they finished eating Annabelle got up to use the bathroom she went and got her stash of K2 out and got it ready to smoke. She had missed this, but she was glad Opie let her smoke a little off their cigarettes, but she needed this high really bad. she loved the high off of weed and a mix with K2, she wasn't even that high off of joint earlier. Juice watched her go off to the bathroom. He sat back for a minute and then went to go something from the back and heard Annabelle throwing up. He opened the bathroom door and seen her with her fingers down her throat. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled at her running in and held her hair as she spit out what came up. He was pissed off at her. " What were you thinking?!" He asked. He then could smell something weird. He looked down and seen the pipe filled with K2.

Annabelle got up to wash out face and her mouth. She felt her stomach turn when he picked up the pipe staring at her. Yeah he was pissed. He grabbed her arm dragging her into the front room of the clubhouse and sat her down "stay!" He yelled before pulling his phone out.

"Please don't call Opie or Piney! " She begged knowing they would kill her the moment they found out. He just glared. "I need you guys back at the club house asap it's about Annabelle. Ok ok I know just hurry up. Ok bye" he said hanging up.

Chibs looked at Tig "Whit wis that aboot?" Tig told him that he wasn't sure but they had to hurry up. Chibs nodded and they finished up and rode back to the clubhouse as fast as they could. Annabelle was still in the chair and Juice was pacing. He had no idea how to deal with this so once the boys walked in Juice looked at them and told them what was wrong.

Chibs looked at her, "Whit th' hell wur ye thinkin lassie?!" He asked pulling her chin up so she was looking at him when she just shook her head he glared. "Ye better stairt talking soon lassie or ah wull ca' ye daddy or brother."

Annabelle knew she would be in a lot of trouble so she looked at him. "please don't sir. I made a mistake. It won't happen again I swear." She promised looking a little scared. She didn't want her dad or Opie knowing shit about this.

Tig had just walked out of the room and already called Opie and told him what had happened. Tig walked back in and looked at them. "Chibs you are on babysitting duty, kid your brother is calling you soon and you better answer. He is really fucking pissed." He said watching her face. She looked like she was fighting hard not to cry, but nodded.

Chibs felt a little bad for the kid everyone was going to be on her ass about this, but she needed to know this was not okay at all. She clearly did not learn from the last time Opie got after her about this issue. "We loue ye lassie, this is dangerous 'n' ye need tae stay safe." He said as her phone started to ring.

She nodded at Chibs and answered her phone. "Hello?" She said softly and everyone in the room could hear Opie screaming at his little sister.

"Did you learn nothing from a couple weeks ago young lady? Dad and I are going to take care of this and I swear if this is not the end you are going to rehab. One last chance missy. We are coming home tomorrow. Chibs is staying with you until we get home, if you don't listen he will punish you and if he has too you will get it again when we get home. Do you understand? You are lucky we are not there right now!" He asked clearly pissed off. She gave a meek yes sir and hung up.

She looked at Chibs. "He wants you to stay with me tonight." She said then glared at Tig. "Why did you have to call?" She asked in a angry tone.

Tig looked at her. "Why did you have to be a stupid little kid?" He asked before Chibs got between them. "Aye! that's enough oot o' th' boths o' ye." He said then looked at Annabelle. "Git ye stuff. We ur gaun" he said before going outside and calling Piney himself.

Annabelle looked at them before walking to the garage to get her truck ready. Juice was really mad and followed her out. "If you have anything in your truck I would suggest you get it out now and throw it away." He said watching her glare at him. "Don't you dare. You're like a little sister to me and I love. I won't allow you to hurt yourself like this!" He said pulling her closer and kissed her head.

She just pulled away and got her truck ready. She was pissed at herself, Tig, Juice and anyone yelling at her. She got her truck all put together and went to find Chibs. Juice sighed. He hated that she was mad at him but he wanted to help her. Once Chibs got ready he told her they were going to go get hunter then go to his place. She nodded getting into her truck and starting it. Juice tried to talk to her but she just pulled away. Chibs shrugged and followed her, he was hoping she would behave tonight so he didn't have to deal with anything more from her tonight.

Once they got to Chibs she took the dog outside to go pee then went back inside and sat down to start homework. Chibs looked over. "Ah thought ye hud that shat dane?" That's whit ye told me this afternoon" he said glaring at her with his arms folded.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I lied I wanted to work on my truck" she said looking at her math homework. She hated homework and she hated being questioned about it all the time. She just wanted to be left alone, she had gotten too comfortable with her mom not being able to ask and teachers giving her breaks because of her mother's health issues.

He sighed looking at her. "Ah will hulp ye if ye lik' lassie." He said sitting down and when she nodded he pulled it closer. "algebra" he said and started showing her how to do problems. He took his time exclaiming and showed her just how to do it and then had her do a couple on her own. After about an hour all her homework was done he got up to start making dinner "Awright we need tae talk. Whit's this forcing yer sel tae puke?" He as

Annabelle looked at him. "Why do you care. It's my life and my body. Why do you guys wanna act like I matter to you. I know I don't so just stop with the acting" she said sitting back looking at the ground. She was angry she felt like someone was always angry at her and she didn't like it.

Chibs slammed the oven door and walked over to her, he pulled her out of her chair and swatted her butt four times. "A dinnae wantae hear that shat again young lassie?!" He yelled strictly at her. She got mad and pushed him away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She wasn't sure why she pushed him but her anger got the best of her.

"Ye Simmer doon lassie!" He said throwing her over his shoulder and put her on the couch. "Noo whit th' hell is this wit ye hink aboot? whaur th' fuck is yer mynd? If ah ever fin' oot yer making yersel' puke again yer daddy nor brother wid be yer issue, ah weel bust yer arse sae hard"

She just looked at him, but jumped when the door opened and Opie slammed the door She stared right at him a little worried and quickly sat back down. Opie walked over to her pulling her back up and turned her around and started swatting her ass. After about ten hard swats he pushed her back into her seat. "You better start talking fast" he growled at her.

She looked at him. "Dude it wasn't what it sounds like" she said staring at her brother. She was trying hard to come up with a lie to get her out of trouble.

Opie started at her sitting on the coffee table. "I even feel you are lying and the belt comes off." He said touching his thick belt as an extra threat. He got a simple nod from her then she looked down not sure what to do. He waited a second longer before growling. TALK NOW! " he yelled making her jump again.

"I don't know what to say really. What do you want to hear?" She asked looking at him. She really wasn't sure what to say.

Opie sighed looking at her before rubbing his face. "I want to hear why you are still smoking K2 after the last time and I want to know why my beautiful sister is shoving her fingers down her throat to puke" he said looking at her and grabbed her hand that she was covering her face with. "I want the truth. Are you addicted to K2?"

She sighed pulling her hand back but didn't answer him. She was so pissed right now and hated that she was being treated like a little kid. Opie got angry again when she pulled her hand back. "You have till the count of three to start giving me answers!" He said raising his voice. "One...two...th.." she stopped him.

"Ok ok! God I'm not five anymore you guys missed that moment. " she said sighing rolling her eyes."I wasn't going to smoke the K2 I was going to flush it but he walked out before I had the chance." She said.

Opie stared at her before standing up and undid his belt pulling it from the loops. She pushed herself into the couch looking him. "Opie please don't." She begged.

He doubled the belt over looking at her "You are lying to me! I warned you young lady!" He said pulling her up, putting his foot on the couch and tipped her over his knee. He helped her tight before delivering five hard swats with the belt. He let her up. "Now you wanna try again?"

She rubbed her ass staring at him and decided it was best not to lie. "I'm not addicted, but I like it, and I don't feel beautiful! I'm fat and dieting isn't working and I always workout." She said, only getting a dirt look from Opie and Chibs.

"Yer nae fat lassie!" Chibs said coming over glaring. "Ye bearly eat whin we kin git ye tae sit tae hae a meal" he said looking at her as if she was crazy. "'n' domt ye think ah forgot aboot ye lying tae me aboot yer homework" he said looking at Opie who had a curious look on his face "Aye yer sister tellt me her homework wis dane sae she cuid wirk oan her truck then ah fun oot 'twas a lie"

Opie looked at her, "So after I'm done he gets to bust your ass for lying" he said still holding the belt. "I don't believe you are not addicted, but I do believe you feel you're not. Well no more I every see you even look at K2 again what you're about to get will feel like love taps." He said. "Do I need to explain why anything you did today was wrong?" He asked as she shook her head. He nodded gently. "I want you to go in the back room, pick a corner nose in it and wait." He said turning to Chibs.

Annabelle looked at him. "I'm sixteen 'm too old to stand in the corner or be spanked" she said looking at him.

Opie turned back to her, "do you want to go another round with me before we even start your punishment? " he asked holding the belt up. She quickly shook her head and went into the back and found a corner. She was pissed about this but she wasn't changing his mind.

Opie looked at Chibs. "Thanks for taking her. Tig would have killed her by now" he said throwing the belt down and sat on the couch. He was lost on what to do and wondered how his dad was going to handle her.

Chibs went and grabbed two beers and sat next to him giving him one of the beers. "She seems tae be tryin` ye brother, or mibbie tryin` piney. Th' lying tae me is pure weird though" Chibs watched him nodding. "she haes bin thro' a lot thae five months she haes bin wi' us opie boy" he said taking a drink from his beer. They sat there chilling for a few minutes and Opie got up to handle his little sister.

She was still standing in the corner when she heard Opie walk in and clear his throat "come here sis" he said in a much calmer tone. She turned and walked over to him with her head down. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted so she was looking at him. "I want to know. Who's attention are you trying to get? Mine or pops?" He asked watching her closely.

She looked at him. "I'm not trying to get attention Opie. And definitely not this kind of attention. I hate when you spank me. Fuckin' hurts" she said being scolded for her language. "Ok sorry" she said.

Opie sighed he hated seeing his sister like this. "Ok let's get this over with. Do you feel like we need to go over what you did wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed and watched his little sister shake her head. He nodded and pulled her between his legs and helped her ease over his knee. He was prepared to spank her with his belt the whole time but he changed his mind. "I'm going to start with my hand" he said and he started swatting her butt with his hand. She hissed moving a little and whining. "Opie it hurts" she said already close to tears.

Opie felt almost bad for spanking his sister but then he started thinking of all the bad things that could happen to his sister and his swats started getting harder. her whines became louder and she started crying openly. He became angry again, "do you understand the danger you have put yourself in! You could kill yourself with those drugs and you can really cause damage to your body!" He said and grabbed the hem to her shorts and pushed them. Annabelle whined grabbing back at her shorts. Opie slapped her hand. "No you deserve this!" He said and pushed her forward a little to get to her sit spot. She moved kicking her feet trying to get away. He finished with ten extra hard swats on his sister's red bottom and let her up.

She pulled her shorts up rubbing at her bottom, Opie reached out pulled her hands out away from her bottom. "Sweetie I love you that's why I care about what you do and I punish you for doing things wrong" he said and pulling her into a hug. He kissed her head rubbing her back. "I love you baby girl" he said pushing her so he could wipe her tears away, right then he realized he didn't want his little sister moving with their father, he was to keep her with him.

Opie laid his sister down. "I'll wake you when dinner ready. Take a nap." He said and kissed her head and walked out. He rubbed his face. "Did I do right Chibs? " he asked when he grabbed his beer back. "I love that kid and she scares the hell out of me some times!" He said taking a drink.

Chibs sat down looking at him. "Yer a guid brother opie, ye hae bin thare fur her 'n' thats th' best ye kin dae. She wantit someone 'n' ye wrre thare 'n' ypu didnt hae tae be. Dinnae quaistion yersel' brother" he said then emptied his bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own SOA, or the lyrics I used!**

 **I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up,**

 **family issues have been taking a lot of my time. :)**

 **I am back though with this chapter and almost the next one.**

 **I just need to finish a couple things and it will be up! ENJOY!**

Annabelle was putting a new exhaust system on her truck. Tig was out in the shop with her working on another car, he looked over at her. "Kid stop taking the tools I'm using! Give me back the socket wrench." he groaned, that girl would steal his tools all the time it was sometimes annoying.

She looked over at him. "Dude chill. I'll give it back when I'm done. " she said going back under the truck and started to loosen the bolts when she was done she went over to Tig. "Here you go old man now you can get your panties out of a bunch" she said moving fast when Tig swung his shop towel at her. She giggled and went back to her truck.

Tig shook his head. "You're such brat, you know that. Little shit" he said shaking his head looking at her and went back to his car. "I'm going to laugh when the exhaust falls off the truck." he said getting the bolts off and grabbed a beer watching her. "do you need help?" he asked looking at her having some trouble.

She looked over. "yeah can you hold the exhaust on? I can't keep it still while I'm blotting it down." she said and smiled once she seen him get down and hold it. "thanks" she said smiling. Normally her and Tig joked a lot but when they needed help they were right there. She finished up and rolled out of under the truck. Her white tank top cover in dirt and grease. She looked at Tig and grabbed his beer taking a drink.

He looked at her shaking his head. "go right ahead and have some." he said grabbing himself a new one. "like a said such a brat." he said rolling his eyes and sat down. He really loved Annabelle and cared about her deeply almost like she was his own daughter. He would even calm her as his niece from time to time. She was was a true sweetheart, she was behaving much better, and doing great in school. He looked at her and smiled. "so what boys are you chasing? " he asked knowing she liked both boys and girls.

She laughed a little looking at him. "there is one boy I like, but I don't know right now, he doesn't seem to like me much. I'm just waiting for my best friend and her mom to move closer. They might be moving soon. The hospital is talking about wanting her mom as a doctor, so just waiting to hear back" she said looking at her hands. She noticed at the school she's had to be quiet about being bisexual because many people there were not that open to it. She wasn't sure why not, but she knew to just keep it down low.

Tig watched her and touched her leg. "Never hide what you are or who you like. You're a good girl and have nothing to be ashamed of. How's school and making friends? " he asked.

She shrugged a little. "Fine I guess. It seems a little harder to make friends. I think it's just I miss my old friends, don't get me wrong I love being here it's just still hard to know my old life is gone and everything is changing" she said. She still missed her mom and her old life and friends.

She looked up seeing Jax walking in and over to her kissing her head. "Hey Opie asked me to take you home tonight. Clay has him and Piney working a job till late. So it's just you and me, we can go see Able if you want." he said smiling as she nodded. He knew how much she loved Abel seeing him and Jax wanted to see him again before the day ended. "we can go get some Chinese food and you can help me paint Abel's room if you want" he said laughing at the happy face she made.

Once they got everything settled and they started heading to the Jax' house to drop off her truck. She looked at him and put on her helmet. Jax winked at her and helped her on. "hold on tight darlin" he said smiling as she wrapped her arms around him and he took off on his bike. She laughed a little holding on tight she loved being on a bike and wanted to learn how to ride, but Piney and Opie wouldn't allow her to which she felt was unfair but she couldn't do anything about it. Once they got there Jax we went to talk with the doctor's and Anna went to see Abel. Jax was finally allowed to hold Abel because he was strong enough. Jax walked in with a nurse and sat down as she got him out and placed him into Jax arms. Annabelle smiled getting her phone and took a picture. Jax looked up at them. "he's so tiny." he said kissing his son's head. Jax talked with the nurse and found out Abel could leave in just just a couple days. He looked at Annabelle. "we need to finish the room this weekend" he said and called his mom to let her know.

Once they got back to Jax house they sat down to eat. She looked at him and smiled. "what's it like? Holding your son?" she asked eating the bite of orange chicken she had on her fork.

Jax finished his bite smiling at her. "it's amazing. You can hold him tomorrow I promise. It feels really weird at first. I was a little worried I was going to break him at first." he said smiling eating more food.

She smiled and continued to eat. Once they finished they threw away the plates plates and went to go get started on the room. She grabbed the paint and the rollers as he put the drop rags down and taped up what needed to be taped. Tig knocked on the front door when Annabelle was painting, as Tig and Jax talked about club business. Annabelle turned on her music and continued to paint. She began to softly sing.

"I'm Sorry if I seem uninterested  
Oh I'm not listenin', oh I'm indifferent  
Truly I ain't got no business here  
But since my friends are here, I just came to kick it  
But really I would rather be at home all by myself  
Not in this room with people who don't even care about my well being  
I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend  
So you can, go back, please enjoy your party  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner  
Under clouds of marijuana with this boy who's hollerin'  
And I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to  
And I don't wanna get with you  
So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?  
Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
An antisocial pessimist, but usually I don't mess with this  
And I know you mean only the best and your  
Intentions aren't to bother me, but honestly I'd rather be  
Somewhere with my people, we can kick it and just listen to  
Some music with a message, (Like we usually do)  
And we'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan, to take over the planet  
So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand that I'll be here (Ooh)  
Not there in the kitchen  
With the girl who's always gossipin' about her friends  
Oh tell them I'll be here  
(Ooh) right next to the boy who's throwin' up  
'Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more  
Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?  
Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here

Hours later congregatin' next to the refrigerator  
Some girl's talkin' 'bout a hater, she ain't got none  
How did it ever come to this? I should've never come to this  
So holla at me, I'll be in the car when you're done  
I'm stand-offish, don't want what you're offerin'  
And I'm done talkin', awfully sad it had to be that way  
So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready  
And I'm standin' by the TV with my beanie low  
Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?  
Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here"

Tig and Jax hear her start singing and went to the room listening to her. Once she was done they whistled and clapped, she jumped looking at them. "ok not cool. Don't scare me like that" she said glaring as Jax walked over.

"what song was that? That was really beautiful" he said kissing her head. "who sings it? " he asked.

She blushed a little looking at him. "I wrote it." she said a little embarrassed. She hated attention and music was she outlet. She looked at them again. Tig was smirking. "that was was really good kid. I hate chick music but that was good." he said.

Jax put his arm around her shoulder. "we have to go out and take care of some business. Will you be OK for just a little bit? You can watch a movie or rent one if you want. " he said looking down at her.

She smiled. "I'll be fine Jax. You guys go handle business." she said wiping the paint off her hands.

Jax nodded smiling. "I'll text when I'm almost back so you don't shoot me" he said laughing when she rolled her eyes. "if you leave for some reason you better text me or I'll put you in the trash can." he said pointing at her. She just rolled her eyes and gave a 'yes sir' to him. He winked winked and kissed her head. "be good. See you later" he said going to the door with Tig who threw a rag towel at her.

She laughed and went back to work on the room. She looked at the colors Jax picked out and the different brushes she had and knew she could do some cool designs for the baby in the wall. She smiled as she finished the paint on the wall an hour later and went to shower after she was done cleaning up. She dried off and heard a knock on the door, slowly going to the door with a towel wrapped around her she grabbed her phone just in case and looked out the peephole. She seen a woman with her back turned to the door, so she opened the door. "can I help you?" she asked. 

The woman looked at her. "I'm Wendy. Where is Jax? How old are you? " she asked glaring at her.

Annabelle didn't let her in. "Jax is gone and who I am isn't your business. " she said glaring at her. Annabelle knew she was Abel's mom she she didn't like her. "I'll tell Jax you stopped by" she said slamming the door, locked it and called Jax taking him what happened. Jax told her it was OK and just don't answer the door anymore tonight. She agreed hanging up and turned on a movie.

Soon after she was fast a sleep. Jax called once he got close but she didn't answer so he went unlocked the door and see her sleeping on the couch, he smiled going to the baby's room and seen the base paint was finished and smiled bigger. He went back out and picked her carrying her to the spare room and put her to bed and kissed her forehead before going to bed himself


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own SOA, or the lyrics I used!**

 **Sorry this took so long, I rewrote it so many times its unreal. I hope you guys like it**

 **Next I am doing a holiday chapter.**

It was the middle of the night and Jax was asleep the only sounds that could be heard is the ticking of the clock. Annabelle was sleeping but not so good. She was tossing and turning, sweating and whining lightly. Her mind had drifted back to her stepfather and his abuse. She moved a little in her sleep she couldn't take anymore and screamed as loud as she could.

Jax jumped up heading her and ran into the room she was in. He turned on the light and seen she was still asleep so he went to her and shook her. "Annabelle wake up?!" he yelled gently slapping her face, he shook her again. Annabelle's eyes shot open and looked at him with tears running down her face. Jax wiped her tears. "it's okay kitten. I got you, it was just a dream" he said pulling her close to him. "I got you" he said as she climbed into his lap burying her face into his bare chest. He rubbed her back as he gently rocked her.

Annabelle held onto him tight. She was scared and wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him what her dream was about or not. She finally calmed down looking at him as she wiped the rest of the tears. "sorry Jax it was just just a bad dream. I'm really sorry I woke you up." she said looking down at her hands.

He smiled at her, and kissed her head. "I love you kiddo. You don't ever have to apologize for having a bad dream. I'll always be here for you kitten." he said kissing her head.

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to go work on the room so more. I don't think I can sleep right now." she said as he nodded helping her up and went to get a shirt on so he could help too. He walked into the room and looked at her. "so what was the dream about?" he asked watching her as she started on the design she had picked.

She stopped and looked at him. "it was just a bad part of my past. Don't worry about it Jax. I'm fine now, I just want to finish the room." she said looking back at the wall she was working on.

Jax nodded slightly and watched her. His phone rang so he walked out to answer it. "Hey Opie what up man?" he said glancing back at the room. After they talked their business Jax rubbed his head. "Hey dude look Annabelle woke up a few minutes ago screaming, said she was having a bad dream about her past. Just thought you might wanna know" he said.

"Is she ok?" he asked seeing his dad look at him. "she had a bad dream" he said to his dad.

Jax had his back turned to the room. "yeah she seems fine…" he said before the phone was taken from him.

"Opie I'm fine. The dream was bad but I'm fine now. Stop worrying and just do your job and be safe or I'll kick your ass. Now I love you and goodbye." she said and hung up looking at Jax. "stop worrying so much about my dreams. It was not that big of a deal. It was a dream Jax, a part of my life that ended. Ok?" she asked staring right at him.

He smiled kissing her head. "ok kid I'm sorry. I just worry about you." he said. "now you go back to work and I'll go make hot cocoa" he said smiling at her.

…

Opie went to wake Annabelle up for school. He smiled down at his little sister fast asleep cuddling her teddy bear, hunter down by her feet, and almost didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had too. Touching her shoulder and shaking her slightly. "Honey wake up. Time to get up baby" he said watching her open her eyes a little whining as she sat up. He laughed at at bad case of bedhead. "Morning princess" he said. "I have breakfast ready." He said leaving her room.

Annabelle groaned looking at the time. She didn't want to get up and go to school but she didn't have a choice. She got up and went to the kitchen. "Why must school be so early? " she asked still not fully awake.

Opie laughed at his sister ruffing her hair. "Because they want to torture you" he said kissing her head before putting the plate down in front of her. He laughed as his little sister glared at him. "Awe your so cute angry" he said.

Jax walked in. "Honey I'm home" he called out grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and looked at Annabelle who was glaring. "She looks so cute trying to be hard." He said smirking.

She looked at him and growled like a dog. Jax smirked grabbing the newspaper and tapping her head with it. "Bad doggie" he said laughing. Opie watched them "god you two are childish" he said.

Annabelle laughed a little and started eating, "so you and Judy are getting really friendly" she said looking at Opie who blushed a little. She smirked at Jax then looked at Opie, "no more little sluts for you" she said watching him glare at her a little. "What? Don't think I don't know what goes on at those parties" she said.

"Ok enough. Finish eating so you can go to school." He said giving Jax some food and got himself some and sat down. "I'm starting to rethink that idea of locking her in the basement" he said smirking at her when she dropped her fork and glared.

Annabelle finished up really quickly and when to her room to get dressed for school. Jax watched her and looked at Opie once she left. "So Piney agree with her staying here on school nights?" He asked drinking some coffee.

Opie finished his bite before looking at him. "Yeah she is staying here and on weekend pops is either staying here or she is going to the cabin if she wants. He is leaving it up to her though. I think he is scared of the idea of a daughter." He said shaking his head. "She is a handful and he doesn't think he can handle all of it and not flip on her." He said.

Jax started eating looking at him. "She is kinda a pain in the ass, but she is worth it." He said. "So Judy huh? Isn't that Annabelle best friend's mother? " He asked.

Opie laughed a little. "Yes, there is something about her. She is so amazing. Like she makes me feel stuff I've not felt in awhile " he said looking at him, Jax looked up clearing his throat.

Annabelle looked at them, "You hurt her Opie I will hurt you" she said. "I know you're talking about judy is don't even try. She has had a rough go with guys, be good to her" she said.

Opie had to smile, his little sister was being protective and that was cute. He looked at her outfit, a pair of light blue jeans that were ripped and shredded, which he did not understand why that was a big fashion thing, she had a guns and roses shirt on that showed her belly ring and her tattoo that came up off her right hip to her lower stomach, and wrist bands on each wrist. "Oh hell no! Go change the shirt! No showing your stomach, you know better then that young lady" he said glaring.

"Oh my god Opie! What's wrong with it? Its guns and roses who can hate this shirt?" She asked looking at him and sat on Jax's lap stealing his bacon.

Jax put his arm around her and looked. "Change the shirt or I'll burn it. You aren't one of the croweaters that hang around the club. You should cover up more." He said poking her stomach.

She glared at her stomach being poked. "Sayin I'm fat. That's it puking time" she said as a joke, but Jax and Opie didn't take it that way, Jax pushed her off his lap and slapped her ass hard. "That is not funny! Go change now!" Jax said getting mad.

Annabelle looked at them. "It was a joke. I've not do that in months guys." She said rubbing her bottom. She seen them still glaring and just went to her room to change.

Jax looked at Opie, "Sorry man, she just pissed me off saying that." He said not sure how Opie would react.

Opie just shook his head. "Naw man. I know you won't hurt her or anything like that. Even your family you got the right" He said looking at him, before she walked back out in a shirt that was longer. "That's much better." He said he said and pulled her over to him. "I love you kiddo. Now get to school and behave. We have a party tonight of us guys have to be at. I'll get you some movies and snacks," he said.

She nodded looking at him. "Dude! You got some bad grey hairs!" She said grabbing a hair from his beard and pulled it out.

He glared rubbing the spot. "Your a asshole" he said then kissed her cheek. "Go to school before you're late" he said pushing her to the door. Jax got up and kissed her head. " have fun darlin" he said and smiled at her.

She just rolled her eyes and walked out and headed to school. Jax and Opie got ready to head out to the clubhouse.

After a few hours a woman pulled up to the clubhouse. She got out and looked at Clay and Jax who walked up. "I'm looking for a Piermont Winston. " she said looking at both men.

Jax looked at her. "who is asking for him?" he asked not knowing what she wanted.

She smiled a little, "I'm Kate Monroe. I'm a child support officer. We are here to talk about Annabelle Clarkson. Now if you will please show me where Piermont is." she said. Jax nodded a little and told her to follow him as he walked her to the clubhouse to talk with Piney.

Piney was smoking while having a beer with Opie when Kate walked in. "Mr Winston. I'm Kate Monroe, I work for the California Department of Human Services  
Child Support Division. I'm here about Annabelle Clarkson, her stepfather Garrett Denson has filed papers to get her back, and since he has legal guardianship, she will need to come with me." she said.

Opie and Piney both looked at every other. Piney stood up. "you are not taking my daughter anywhere. She is my daughter, not her step father's. Why is he trying to get her now anyways?" he asked looking at her as Opie stood up.

Annabelle bounced I'm the clubhouse. "dad Opie I got a concert! " she yelled before seeing the woman. Her heart dropped in her stomach, she thought the worst that her brother or dad was going back to jail. "what's going on? "she asked as the woman turned to her and asked if she was Annabelle. "what do you want?" Annabelle asked as Piney and Opie pulled her behind them.

"she isn't leaving! " Piney said angry dripping off his words. Annabelle looked and asked what he was talking about, "she is saying you stepfather's has custody over you and he wants you back." he said in his gravelly voice.

Annabelle's face paled and her throat tighten at the mention of that asshole. "so I have to go back to him?" she asked wanting to cry, but she had to hide it. She couldn't tell anyone what he had done to her.

Juice had heard at this and walked over, "you can't give her back to that man. He beat her and abused her! You can't take her away from her family here" he said glaring at the woman.

Kate looked at Annabelle. "is that true? " she asked as Opie and Piney looked at her. Kate wasn't sure Juice was telling the truth or not, but either way she had to take her from Piney until he got the paperwork in to get custody over Annabelle.

Anna looked at the guys and bit her lip hard. "I...I umm." she said looking down and sighed. "Please don't make me go! Daddy please." She begged looking at Piney with her eyes filling with tears. She was scared to go back and hoped to god she didn't have to go.

Piney looked at the woman. "what do I have to do to keep MY daughter! She is clearly scared to go back and that isn't right." he said as he pulled her into a hug. Opie put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at them. "first we have to do a DNA, and then we will have to make sure you have a suitable home for the child so she will be in state custody for a couple days." she said watching them together. "why don't you guys meet me at the hospital and I'll call my boss to get this figured out." she said walking to her car.

Piney looked once she was gone. "Juice I need you to go take care of my place and hide everything. I'm not letting her get taken away" He said looking at Annabelle. "we are talking about your stepfather later" he said watching her look down at her shoes and nodded.

Juice nodded and watched the family of three walk out and get into Opie truck. He hurried to grab a few more people to get it done faster.

Annabelle sat between her brother and father, she felt uncomfortable and weird now that they heard about the abuse and was not sure what to tell them about what she had been through. She sighed when they got to the hospital and they all got out. She knew they were related because of the first day her and Opie met. She remembered the DNA test they had took. She was first up and walked in the back with Kate And Kate started the test, she looked at Annabelle, "you know you can tell me if anyone is hurting you right?" she asked as as she swabbed the inside of her mouth.

Annabelle let her do her thing and then looked at her. "No one hurts me anymore. Garrett was the one that wasn't a good father. He was abusive in more than one way, but cops didn't want to believe me. Let's just get this over with." she said looking down and walked back into the waiting room. She didn't say a word as Piney went back.

Opie looked at her. "are you okay sis?" he asked but she didn't answer, he sighed and sat back. He knew she had troubles talking about what happened in her past, so he wasn't going to push it. He watched their father come out and sat down next to Annabelle, "we are going to wait for results. Should only be a little while, then they are going to look at my place, and we will go from there."he said to Annabelle getting getting a nod. "Text Juice to see if he finished my place yet. " he said watching Opie then looked back at his little girl who was tapping her foot.

Soon after Kate walked out out and looked at them. "you are father and daughter, now now we just have to make sure your place is safe and sign paperwork" she said watching them.

Annabelle looked at her. "so I don't have to go stay with Garrett?" she asked with hopeful eyes as she bit on her lip. Kate shook her head and Annabelle sighed looking at her brother and dad and nodded.

Not more than a few hours passed and they inspection Piney' s house and cleared it so Annabelle could stay with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys I know it's been forever! Life has been crazy, but seeming to calm down so I'm back at it. Much love!

It was Christmas time in Charming California. It was 28 degrees outside and snowing. Christmas lights were on nearly every house and Christmas trees were up, gifts were being wrapped and everyone was being cheerful. Well almost everyone, Anna was having a hard time with this being the first year without her mother. Tracy and Judy had moved in with Opie. Judy and Opie seemed to be hitting it off just fine, which Anna didn't mind. It was the last day for school before Christmas break, Anna rolled her eyes at the kids all talking about going to their families for Christmas, she just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet Tracy knew she was having trouble and tried to keep her mind off it all.

Anna looked over at Tracy. "I'm going to see mom for christmas. I don't want to be here without her. I can't do it" she said as they walked out of the school. She was sad and depressed.

Tracy looked at her and seen her eyes filling with tears. "Anna you should talk with Piney and Opie about this so you don't get into trouble. They will understand. " she said and watched Anna shaking her head hearing her mumble how it won't be ok at all. It broke her heart to see her friend so hurt. She wanted to help and wondered if she should talk with Opie about it so Anna didn't get into trouble.

Once they got home Anna went right to her room and shut the door. Tracy looked over at Judy who was cooking dinner, and went into the kitchen and sat down. "Mom Anna is really depressed. I don't know what to do." She said. She hated her friend to be so sad, when she had no idea what would help her.

Opie walked in hanging his jacket up and went into the kitchen. "Hey kiddo" he said to Tracy and kissed Judy on the check. "Where is Anna?" He asked looking at them as he opened a beer "she is in her room" he heard Tracy say and looked at her knowing something was wrong. He nodded a little and walked over to his sister's door and knocked. Not hearing the ok to enter he opened the door slightly and looked at her laying on the bed in a ball. "What's wrong sis?" he asked walking in and sitting on the bed and rubbed her back. He sighed when she said nothing.

Annabelle wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. All she knew was her heart hurt and she wanted to cry all day and be with her mom. Christmas was big with her mom and she would pick up extra jobs just to make sure Anna had gifts to open and a big Christmas dinner, time together and Anna missed that. She just wanted to hear her mom's voice once again see her face or just a slight touch just one more time. She didn't even care about the gifts or dinner, she would give anything for just one more day. She felt Opie touch her head and move her hair from her face. She turned over to look at her brother with tears running down her face. "I miss her Op. I miss her so much. I just want one more day. One more christmas, one touch, that is all I want! Why do I have to suffer and be without her? What did I do so wrong?" she asked and started to cry harder.

Opie felt for his sister and knew how much she missed her mom, and how much she hurt because of this. He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back as she shoved her face into his shoulder and cried it out. Opie was rocking her slightly and smoothing told her to let it go, and he was here for her. He looked over when Tracy walked in and over to them and sat down looking at Anna, "Opie can we go see Mama for christmas. Anna needs it." She said seeing Anna lift her head glaring at her. She knew Anna might be mad, but it needed to be done.

Opie smiled at Tracy, for being a bratty teen just like his sister, she was so caring and loving. "I think that would be a great idea. I know Gemma was going to do dinner, but I like your idea better." He said and looked at his sister. "Is that what you want?" He asked his little sister.

Anna lost her glare and sighed. "I was going to go anyways," She said rubbing her arm and looked at Tracy. "Thank you sis" She said and hugged her best friend who hugged her back.

Opie watched them and smiled at his little family. Never had he thought he would be a family man, but here he was with two girls who felt like his daughters, and a beautiful girlfriend, he couldn't think of how this could be any better.

Soon they were all sitting at the table having a family dinner, Judy finished putting the food on the table and smiled. "Dig in." She said sitting down. She watched as Opie got his food first and Anna got hers. Once everyone had their plates full and they started eating. "How was your girls last day of school girls?" She asked looking at the girls.

Anna looked up a little and eyeballed Opie. "I got in trouble " she said and smirked. "Nothing new" she said. She wasn't much of a troublemaker, but she had a mouth on her and it got away from her a lot at times.

Opie looked at her. "Leave it to you to get into trouble on the last day" he said shaking his head. "What did you do?" He asked, her answer was about to determine if she's in trouble or not.

She smiled a little looking at her brother. "I just drew cat on the chalkboard so the teacher erase it and that left a penis on the broad." She said smiling from ear to ear.

Opie shook his head. "I can't ground you for being so creative " he said laughing as he ate.

He smiled watching his girls eat and talk about their day, he had never been so happy in his life. He never thought he would feel like this since Donna took his kids and took off getting a order of protection so he hadn't seen his kids in a while.

Once they finished Tracy and Anna went to do dishes. Judy went to take a bath, Opie was working on some club business when there was a knock on the door. Opie looked up and opened the door. "Ma. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Mary smiled at her son. "Well hello Harry. It's been a very long time" she said walking in when he moved to let her in. She hadn't seen Opie since Donna left and made her believe a ton of crap that wasn't right at all. Mary hadn't even met Annabelle or Judy and Tracy. She touched her son's face. "You should shave this and cut your hair baby" she said and kissed his cheek. She missed her son, but hated the club and that he followed his dad's footsteps.

Tracy and Anna started laughing hysterically, Mary looked toward the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't know you have company." She said smiling at her son. She was sure they were just little sluts from the club, but she was not going to say anything.

Opie looked at his mom, "It's fine ma, what can I do for you? I've not seen you in over a year" he said folding his arms. His mother and him didn't get along at all she always tried to change him or tell him how he was doing wrong.

Anna and Tracy walked out of the kitchen laughing. Mary looked at them in shock and looked at Opie. "Harry those girls can't be more than 16! What are you thinking?" She snapped a little. Both girls looked at Opie shocked at this woman. What was her deal?"

Opie rolled his eyes. "Calm down. This is Annabelle she is pops daughter and this is Tracy my girlfriend's daughter " he said knowing Anna was going to pop off with a smart ass comment and make this harder than it needed to be.

Mary shook her head. "So your father cheated with some slut and your taking care of his damn daughter?!" She said glaring.

Tracy's mouth fell open and she looked at Anna who was beyond pissed. "Excuse the fuck out of you bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are talking about my mom like that?" She snapped before Opie stepped up and told Anna to stop it right moved away from Opie and got into his mother's face." Fuck no! I'm guessing this is dad's ex wife. Maybe dad cheated because your pussy is nasty as fuck and he needed a real woman!" she snapped, which just earned her a slap from Mary.

She was about to hit her back before Opie grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "Knock it off right now! Both of you!" Opie yelled getting strict. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" He yelled glaring as he pushed his sister away. "You had no right saying that about her dead mother, or hitting her ma! And Annabelle you know way better then to speak like that! I don't want to hear another word from either of you right now! Anna room now! Ma leave!" He said before glaring at both of them who didn't move. "I swear to god! Both of you better listen! I'm not playing!" He snapped.

Tracy pulled on Anna. "Babe come on. Let's go chill." She said. She didn't want to see her best friend piss Opie off anymore and get into trouble, but she didn't blame her for being upset.

Anna followed her friend, walking past the older woman she glared. "Your lucky you fucking cunt!" She said and spit at the woman's shoes. She was pissed. No one talked about her mother in a bad way and got away with it. She wasn't even sure why she was letting this bitch off right now. She felt the fire building every second she thought about it. She didn't even care if she was going to be in trouble for what she just did or not.

Opie growled at his sister. "You have five seconds to get into your room young lady! One...two...three…four...fiv." He stopped when he heard the door slam he turned to his mother. "Leave now! What you did was horrible! That little girl watched her mother die of cancer! Your lucky I didn't let her hit you. You deserve it" he said opening the front door. "Go now" he said and once she walked out he slammed the door hard. He turned and looked seeing Judy standing there in thing but a towel. "Sorry if I interrupted your bath baby. Everything is fine. Go relax." He said sitting down and rubbed his face.

She walked over and grabbed his hand. "Come to the room with me and we can talk" she said pulling at his hand till he got up and followed her. She led him to the room and started looking for sleepwear. "Ok what happened?" She asked looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "Don't lie the vain in your forehead is popping out." She said pulling the towel off.

Opie watched the beauty in front of him and sighed. "My mom came over. She didn't know about Annabelle and she snapped and called Brianna a slut and Anna got really upset and I understand that and cussed out Mary and Mary slapped her and Anna called her a cunt. I knew those two should never meet. I'm so pissed at them both. I'm not so mad at Anna but she needs to learn not to get so mad and needs to listen when I tell her go." He said rubbing his face. "I'm going to go talk to her, but I need to calm down first" he said.

Judy walked over still naked and kissed him. "I think I know how to calm you down. She said before he pulled her onto him as they kissed.

Tracy looked at her friend. "Anna calm down babe. I know you're mad, this isn't helping though." She said watching her friend pace the room.

"No one calls my mom a slut! She is fucking dead! Have a little respect! And Opie telling me I had no right saying what I did! Where does he have the right?!" She asked still pacing. She had become so angry she turned and punched a hole in the wall.

Opie jumped up pushing Judy off him and rushed to the girls room and opened the door looking at the wall and Anna who was holding her hand. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He snapped grabbing her arm and dragged her out to the kitchen and got some ice. "Let me see it" he snapped a little and growled when she just glared. "Let me see your fucking hand Annabelle Nicole Winston!" He said slowly at first and yelled her name. She let him look at her hand and hissed when he put ice on it. "It doesn't look that bad. Care to explain and you Better make it good" he said holding the ice on her hand. He walked her over to the table and sat her down.

Annabelle looked at her brother, and shook her head. She was pissed and didn't care who knew it right now. "Why do you care? You let your mom call mine a slut!" She snapped pulling her hand away and groaned at the pain that shot through it. She hissed when Opie slapped her thigh and grabbed her wrist.

"Knock this bullshit off young lady. I'm done with it." He said as his green eyes shot fire at her. He looked at her hand and softened a little. "Try to bend your fingers " he said and watched her do it, by heard her hiss from the pain. "You're going to be fine, we will have to wrap your hand for a day or two" he said and looked at her. "Now start talking. I know you're hurting, but that doesn't mean I won't punish you for this shit. You know better Annabelle! You have been doing so good." He said disappointed in his little sister. He hated when he had to be hard on her, but their father was not stepping up to be a father to her, and he knew she needed someone to step up.

Anna looked at him, "I'm sorry, but your mother had no right. I would knock anyone else out for calling mom a slut, and you know that. I'm sorry I punched the wall, and I'll fix the hole." She said sighing. "I'm sorry I disrespected you too. That just wasn't okay at all." She said, which he agreed with and nodded.

He looked at her and sighed a little, he was not so angry with her, mostly his mother who was being a child, yes his father cheated, but that was seventeen years ago, and Mary knew Piney cheated it was one of the reasons she left, but she had no right to say what she did. He looked at her. "You're grounded until the wall is fixed, do you understand me?" he said looking at her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry Opie." She said looking at her hand now, that was bruising and getting red from the ice on it.

A week later it was Christmas Eve. and they were having dinner with Gemma and the rest of the Sons. Gemma, Tracy, Judy, and Anna was in the kitchen finishing up. Soon everyone was at the table, with a huge dinner in front of them, everyone was filling their plates and passing food around. Finally everyone was eating and talking about things from the club to school. Anna was a little sad, because she missed this stuff with her mom, but she was trying here to be happy with her family here. Tracy seen it and smiled at her squeezing her hand.

Jax looked over at Anna and seen she was trying, "Kitten this Green bean casserole is delicious." He said and winked at her. He knew she was dealing with a lot, and was glad everyone agreed with coming to dinner tonight, so she didn't feel bad for going to see her mom on Christmas.

Anna smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks mom would make this all the time for us." She said meaning Tracy. She missed her mom so much, and times like this made it so hard for her to deal with her mom really being gone, and not here with her. Soon everyone was finished and some of the guys got up to clean up, since the girls had cooked.

Piney walked over to Anna, "be safe in portland tomorrow and don't give your brother any trouble. Understand me?" He said pointing at her, he nodded after she did, and patted her arm. He still wasn't sure what to do or say to his daughter, she was so much different than Opie was at this age, with Opie he could be hard, with her she seemed scared of him, and he hated that so much.

She looked up when Jax walked over and threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I'm glad you came tonight kid. Opie told me you were going to stay home, and he talked you into coming with him." He said running his fingers through his long blonde hair. His blue eyes shined as he looked at the girl, who had become like a sister to him. He loved this little shit, and would do anything to protect her at any cost.

Anna smiled a little and nodded. "Well Tracy begged me not to leave her with you assholes by herself, so had to save my best friend." She said and giggled when Jax started to tickle her. "Stop blonde!" She yelled, and looked up at him from her new place on the floor. Jax pulled her up and into a hug. "Thank you Jax." She said softly, so only they could hear. He could always find a way to make her smiled or laugh and she needed that today really badly. She knew the next day was going to be hell, and she was right.

Once they arrived in portland the next day, it was snowing and Annabelle went straight to the grave site. Anna walked up to her mom's grave and sighed. "hey mommy, I'm sorry I've not been here in so long, it's hard being so far away, please don't be mad at me. I came for Christmas, I guess for my own selfish needs, I know you always told me not to be selfish, and think of other people first, but I needed you today. It's almost been a year since you passed, and it sucks. I miss you so much, I miss our late night talks, I wish our random trips to wherever our money took us. Shit, I miss our 3 am runs for pizza, after you got off work, but mostly I miss your smile and hugs. God I would kill for just one more. Just one more kiss you telling me you loved me. I miss you momma, but I'm pissed at you for leaving me. Why did you have to leave me!" She asked letting a few tears fall down her face. "i still have the truck, and I'm doing all the stuff we talked about doing to it. I'm fixing it up really nice. I'm getting good grades too, Opie is kinda a hard ass, about me doing good and studying hard, he wants me to have a better life. I don't know what I want yet. I'm thinking of seeing if anyone will help me with my music. I miss writing with you and singing, running my songs with you, and having you help me. I miss everything about you mommy. I'm sorry I couldn't help you and keep you around." She said laying the flowers down she had and sighed rubbing her face.

Soon Opie walked over and hugged her. "baby it's getting cold. We should get you inside." He said gently pulling her. He knew she didn't want to go, but she was turning blue, she turned and started sobbing into his kutte. He held her close and rubbed her back. "Baby girl let it all out. I got you. She loved you, and would be proud of you and who you have become. You have become a great young woman, and someone people will look up to." He said trying to make it better. He felt her start to get weak, and picked her up. "Let's go baby, we will come back before we leave." He said carrying her back to the car. Tracy was a sleep, and Judy got out to get the door for him, so he could put her in the bed, and smiled seeing she was already asleep when he put her into their SUV. Opie got into with Judy, and drove to the hotel. He was hoping this helped Anna, and didn't hurt her more. Only time would tell, and he would be there no matter what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is the next chapter!**

 **Warning Spanking, and kidnapping in this chapter.**

It was March 21 first day of spring and the first day of spring break. The girls were excited no school for a whole week. Judy and Tracy were going home for a couple days to see Judy parents. Annabelle was staying with Opie and already driving him crazy with asking if she could go to T.M and work on the cars. Opie told her to go because he had to go handle club business but he wanted them to have a night to watch movies and just chill. She agreed and gave him a kiss in the cheek and took off in her truck. Opie shook his head smiling as he grabbed his kutte before Jax called him. "On my way out now bro" he said as he answered.

Jax finished his cigarette before putting it out with his boot. "Brother I need you to go handle this with Clay and Tig. I just picked up a dude that broke down and I'm taking him to T.M is the get his car fixed and grabbing my bike then I'll be at the warehouse" he said getting back into the truck and looked at the man. "I didn't catch your name man." He said looking at the road as he drove.

The man looked at him. "Names Jasper Hunt" he said looking out the window. "So what's the name of this little town?" He asked looking back at the blonde.

Jax nodded a little at him, "Jackson Teller" he said and shook his hand as he smiled. "Place is called charming" he said as he drove getting closer to the shop. A few minutes of small talk later they arrived. Jax hopped out with him and walked over to the car where Anna was under the hood. "How's my little grease kitten doing?" He asked touching her lower back.

She smiled from under the hood and stood up looking at her uncle. "I'm good uncle Jax." She said and planted a kiss onto his cheek causing a smile creep on his lips. She had no idea who was standing behind her.

Jax handed her a rag to wipe her hands on. "I got a car I need you to look at babes. This is Jasper Hunt" He said pointing over her shoulder causing her to turn.

She looked right at Jasper and her face paled and she swallowed hard as she looked at him. She was hoping this was a dream as she closed her eyes tight and opened them again, but right there he was. She bit her lip before speaking. "What's wrong with your car?" She asked.

Jasper seen her face and had frowned. "There was a knocking sound and I could smell oil inside the car" he said watching her face closely. This girl was the reason him and Brianna didn't work out. He still wasn't happy about Bri leaving him but he couldn't do anything about it now. He didn't know Bri died yet, not that he really cared he liked the fact she worked and he didn't have to. He liked Anna has his personal little slave and she had to go ruin all of that.

She nodded a little. "Sounds like dirty oil or no oil" she said watching him carefully. Her mind reminded her of all the beats she took from this man and everything else he did to her. She shook her head a little of the memories and looked at Jax.

"I gotta go darlin' we will be back soon. I'll bring you back some food." He said and gave her a one arm hug and a noisy kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Be good and don't break anything" he called after her as he got on his bike.

She watched him drive away on his bike and looked back at Jasper, "Jasper Hunt huh? I had thought your name was Garrett Denson." She said feeling naked with the way he was looking at her. She didn't want to be left alone with him and she had hoped Jax had seen that, but he didn't and she wanted to cry. She hated this man next to her with all her heart. She hated the way he treated her and her mother, she hated the way he looked his smell and his voice.

Garrett popped the hood for her not answering her question. "So you're working on cars and sucking dick for bikers now huh?" He asked as he looked right at her. She had changed a lot since he had seen her last. She had filled out in all the right places, her breast weren't that big, but the dark gray tank top she was wearing really showed them off and her skinny waist. Her light tan cargo jeans hugged her hips and her nice round ass.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she checked the oil. "You have no oil. Looks like a rod cracked as well, it's going to take a day or two to fix this" she said wiping her hands as she turned around so she was facing the man and wiped her hands. She looked away when he made eye contact with her.

Garret glared at her and stepped closer. "I asked you a question bitch!" He hissed at her as he got into her personal space. He could see the girl shaking and could feel the heat coming off her. "Nasty bitch just like your mother! Fuck anything with a dick!" He said grabbing onto her wrist.

She wanted nothing more to kill this man, but she couldn't. She hated this man, how could he say something about her mother, but she knew better than to cuss him out or back talk at all. She had hoped he would know better than hurt her, but she was wrong.

She felt him grab her shirt and pin her against the car. "Didn't I teach you to answer when spoken too?" He asked with his face inches from hers. He could smell the sweet strawberry coming off her breath from the gum she had been chewing a few minutes before they had got there. He drew his hand back and was about to slap the girl in front of him before he looked up hearing the bike coming around the corner. "I swear you tell anyone about this or the past I will find you and kill you. I found you this time I can do it again." He said as he stepped off.

Anna had never been so excited about hearing a motorcycle in her life. She felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. She started working on his car calming her breath because she knew this man wouldn't care about killing her, she had seen him kill his friend for stealing some cash from him, so she had no doubts he will enjoy killing her.

Chibs got off his bike and looked over seeing Anna and the man standing there with his car. He walked over smiling at her. "Aye how is my little lassie doin'?" He asked placing a kiss to her temple feeling her shake slightly. He looked at her knowing something was wrong, but wasn't sure what it was. "Ye ok lass?" He asked looking right into her eyes.

Anna looked at him and smiled a little. "Yeah just really hungry. Didn't eat breakfast" she said looking at the car. "He needs a new rod and oil flitter" she said. "I'm going to call Gemma so she can order the parts" she said as she looked at Jasper.

Chibs nodded looking at her then Garrett, "ye don't look like ye are from around 'ere, there is a motel down the road " he said and watched as the man took a piece of paper out of the car and wrote his number now and handed it to Anna before walking off.  
"Ahe what was tat about lassie?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing he dated my mom and he dumped her in a really shitty way so I confronted him about it and he didn't like it. It's fine. I got this. Can we go get food though? My sugar levels are dropping." She said as she pulled off her shirt off and pulled in a black tank top. "I'm goin to change my pants" she said going into the clubhouse and to Opie's old dorm room and changed into black pants as well. She walked back out and looked at him. "I'm driving your too slow." She said smirking at him and got into the truck.

Chibs shook his head laughing at the young girl, and got into her truck. She started it once he was in and he looked at her. "I'm too slow huh?" He as just as she started blasting her music. "I can't hear you!" She said over the music smirking as she drove.

She pulled up to a restaurant and shut off the truck laughing when Chibs started rubbing his ears. "Don't like five finger death punch?" She asked as they walked in.

Chibs looked at her. "Ye kids and yer loud music" he said shaking his head as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to a table. He knew something more was up but he wasn't going to push it. "We need ta talk. Your da and brother aren't goin to be home for a couple days so they asked me to keep ye at my house for a couple days." He said.

She looked at him from her menu. "What about Hunter?" She asked she loved that damn dog more than anything in the world. That dog had grown into a pretty big dog, and very protective over Anna.

Chibs looked at her running his hands over his beard looking at her. "We will go get him darlin' he is always welcome" he said smiling at her while the waitress walked over. "What can I get for you two?" She asked leaning more toward Chibs. "Coffee for me" Chibs said.

Anna looked at her and glared a little. "Coke with lemon please" she said watching her closely. One thing Anna hated was all the whores that would throw themselves at the guys, and she wasn't shy about telling a girl she was not good enough for one of the guys.

Chibs gave her a knowing look as the waitress walked away to get the drinks. "Play nice little lass" he said watching her closely. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her today, but he knew it was going to end badly, he was just hoping he could nip it in the bud before she got herself into too much trouble. He hated having to get on to the girl, but he knew she was not one you let get away with things or she would continue the behavior and then Piney and Opie had to deal with it. "She is just doin 'er job" he said to her then looked at his menu to see what he had wanted.

After they ordered and got their food they ate in silence. Anna was going to pay for the menu, but Chibs told her to put her money away and he got this. He led her back out to her truck and watched as she climbed into it and started it. The music blasted through the speakers once again. He had never seen this girl like this, she was bobbing her head to the music and singing along. It wasn't that she didn't love her music, but she was different now and he had no idea what to do about it.

A few hours later and they were heading to his house. Anna had been getting on his nervous and nothing he did was making her stop. Once they got into his house and he locked the front door he looked at the teen girl. "We need tae talk darlin'. Whit is goin on with ye today? And don't say nothin." He said looking right at her as he hung up his kutte.

She rolled her eyes as she went to sit down on the couch as he took a sit next to her. She was getting tired of that question, he had been asking her all day what was wrong and she wasn't going to change her answer. "I've already told you! Nothing is wrong! Can you stop fucking asking me?!" She snapped at him as she glared.

Chibs took a deep breath and had to bit back the urge to smack the girl in front of him. She had been pushing and poking the bear all day. "Ye better watch yer language wi' me lassie" he said glaring back as the brat. "Ye have had an attitude all day an' it ends now or ye will be very sorry." He warning hoping he wouldn't have to follow through with punishing her at all, but she was just pushing too far.

She laughed at him and leaned in a little closer. "Oh really? You gonna yell at me Scotty?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She was upset and trying hard to get grounded because she knew if she told him either he wouldn't believe her like other hadn't or he would believe her and go kill the man.

Chibs stared at her he really couldn't believe how hard this girl was pushing her luck. He smirked a little at her leaning into her personal space. "Lassie ye are on thin ice" he said sitting back waiting for her next move. He was hoping that would snap her out of it, but doubted it.

She just smiled and sat back. She knew he was serious, but she just didn't know how to come out and tell him what was wrong. Her emotions were running wild. She watched him shake his head as he got up and when to the kitchen. He needed to be away from a minute so he didn't snap to hard on her, but he was going to get to the bottom of this quickly. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it holding it in his lungs before releasing the smoke into the air. He rubbed his face, he never remembered his daughter being difficult, but his daughter had almost never been through the stuff Annabelle had been through.

Annabelle shook her head as she picked up the joint Chibs had already rolled on the coffee table and lit it. She took the puff from it and slowly exhale to sweet smoke that filled her she looked at the joint thinking back to all the beating she had taken and shook her head. She grabbed the glass that was on the table and threw it against the wall.

Chibs jumped and walked out to see her sitting there and the glass broken. "Whit th' heel is wrang wi' yoo?!" He screamed his scottish accent dripping from his voice. He was pissed that she would do something like that. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up shaking her slightly. "Answer me now!" He yelled again just to have her shove him off of her. He growled grabbing onto her tighter and took a seat on the couch and pulled her down over his lap. This was the first time he had spanked Annabelle and she was fighting it hard. She began to kick and even scream, but Chibs easily retrained her by putting his right leg over her legs and held them down tight. He gripped her hip as he lifted his hand and slapped it down on her upturned bottom.

Annabelle gasped as his hand slapped down on her butt. She couldn't believe this was happening she tried her hardest to get away from this and move her bottom out of the way, but Chibs pulled her close to him and started slapping his hand now on her butt and began to get a rhythm slapping her left then right cheek. He was swatting her harder than he had expected but she wouldn't stop fighting him and trying to get away. He picked up the pace and started swatting a little lower. "Ye done fighting me?" He asked but didn't miss a slap on her rear. Anna growled and bit his leg, causing him to hiss in pain. "Och lassie ye just made a big mistake!" He said and grabbed a hold of her and lifted her up and pushed her back on the couch as he unbuckled his belt.

Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him. "There is no way Opie would allow you to do this!" She said and caught the phone that was thrown at her as Chibs told her to call him. She was hesitant but before long Chibs grabbed the phone and called putting it on the speaker.

A couple rings Opie's voice was heard over the phone. "Hey peanut" he said and waited to hear his sister but didn't hear a word because she was sitting there glaring at Chibs. Chibs shook his head. "Brother we need tae talk about Annabelle. She has been havin' an attitude all day an' now she threw a glass at th' wall and I was punishin' 'er an' she bit me. She thinks ye will not let me spank 'er" he said.

Opie sat there listening and rubbed his face. He had no idea why his sister was acting out like a brat. He was not happy to hear his sister had acted like this and mostly that she but Chibs. That pissed him off. "Annabelle Nicole Winston! You will stop this fucking bullshit. Chibs whoop her ass if you feel it's right. I trust you brother. Anna if I hear you pulling anymore shit I will bust your ass myself when we get home and don't think pops won't do it to!" He said before hanging up. Chibs looked at Anna who was staring at the phone in shock. She couldn't believe her brother just gave Chibs permission to spank her. Her stomach started to turn once again as the butterfly's broke out of the cage.

Chibs folded his arms over his chest his belt still unbuckled. "Wanna try tae explain why I shouldn't blister yer arse wi' my belt?" He asked still pissed at her, she had been asking for this he kept telling himself so he wouldn't back out. She looked scared for a moment but then it changed all over again.

She glared up and spit at him. "Fuck you Limey bastard!" She said and went to get up. Now she was just pissed off. It wasn't about being scared right now, she was angry that Opie would let this happen, she was pissed at herself for pushing this so far, she was pissed at Garrett for hurting her so much and being back, and she was pissed at Chibs for not seeing what was wrong.

Chibs seen red once she spoke. He was hoping it hadn't come to this, but she had just crossed the line. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over the back of the couch so her ass was in the air, but her feet were off the floor. He held her there with a strong hand on her back and started swinging the belt. He hadn't planned on spanking her to many times, but he was going to get his point across to her.

It didn't take long for the fire to build back in her ass and she started kicking telling him to stop. She told herself not to cry. Don't break and let him know he is winning her mind screamed at her, though her ass was telling her to just give in and stop pushing. Soon her mind was over taken from the pain and tears began to fall freely. Chibs looked down at the girl and swatted her six more times aiming at her tender sit spot and let her go. She laid there for a minute to collect herself and got up still crying. Chibs stepped forward after he dropped the belt and went to pull her into a hug, but was pushed away.

"I hate you!" She yelled and went to the room she was sleeping in and shut the door. She couldn't believe that has happened, she was lost confused and hurt both mentally and physically. She looked around quickly and grabbed her bag. She had to get away, she had to leave and hide from everything that was going on. She looked and sighed not seeing Hunter. "Damn dog. I'll be back for you" she said softly opening the window and climbed out.

Chibs sat down and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe this all had happened, but it did and he almost regretted spanking her. The words "I hate you" rang through his head. He didn't want the girl to hate him at all. He loved her and only wanted what was best. Hunter walked over and laid his head on Chibs lap. "Aye boy what do I do now?" He asked sighing. Once Hunter heard the window open he barked and started to the bedroom door. "What is it boy?" He asked going to the door and knocked. "Lass can I come in?" He asked and heard no reply, except the sound of her truck starting up. "Shite!" He yelled and ran out front just to see her drive away fast. "Damnit!" He yelled going back inside. "Inside you go Hunter. I am gonna go find your ma" he said taking him in before grabbing his kutte and put it back on along with his belt. He quickly went out and got onto his bike and went as fast as he could. He had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't have gotten far. He first went to Opie's house hoping she had went there but no luck. He hit the handlebars on his bike as his phone rang. He quickly pulling it out thinking it might be here but he sighed when Jax name was on the phone screen. "Jackie boy." He said trying not to sound distressed.

Jax lit his cigarette before looking at Opie, "what happen Chibs?" He asked knowing that sound. Something else happened and he knew it. Opie gave Jax a look and told him to put it on speaker which he did.

Chibs rubbed his face as he sat on his bike. "Annabelle got petty upsit wi' what Opie said an' she ended up callin' me a Limey bastard so I whooped 'er butt an' she went to th' room an' climbed it th' windae an' took off" he said not sure what to do right now.

Jax sighed heavy as he watched Opie calling his sister's phone. "Damn brother. Look we are heading home now so we will be there in a couple hours. Go to all her normal hang out spots. Opie is calling her right now." He said watching Opie flip his phone shut and started cussing. "Yeah she isn't answering. We will find her bro it's going to be ok."

Chibs nodded more to himself and sighed. "I'll try to find 'er and keep 'er in one plac'." He said before ending the call and went to the cabin. He wasn't sure where else she could be. Once he got there no sign of her he punched the wall and rubbed his face. "Dammit lassie! whaur did ye go?" He asked himself sitting down for a moment.

Meanwhile, Anna was driving around not sure where she was going or what she was going to do, tears were streaming down her face as she squirmed in her seat. She had just passed the 'Leaving Charming' sign. She sighed wiping her eyes and turned on her music. She wanted to get lost in her music and forget everything that happened today and her past. She was not paying attention to who was behind her when a car came from behind and right beside her. She looked over and swerved going off into the ditch. The truck jumped and came to a stop in the glass. Smoke was coming from the hood. Anna had hit her head hard against the window and then the steering wheel. She grabbed her phone holding her head and called Chibs. "Pick up. Pick up!" She yelled as she locked her doors. She had no idea what to do right now and was scared.

Chibs looked at his phone and answered. "Dammit lassie! Where are you?!" He yelled really pissed off that she would run away like this. He started pacing the floor as he waited for answer.

She rubbed her head and sighed. "Chibs listen I just got ran off the road I just past the leaving charming sign. Please hurry, I don't know what they want" she said as the guy punched the window out and she screamed. "Help!" She screamed as loud as she could and started kicking hard as she was being dragged out.

Chibs ran out the door and got on his bike. "Anna!" He yelled hoping to get an answer but only heard her screams for help. He cussed as the line went dead and started racing down the road to find her. He knew he was about 20 minutes from where she was telling him she was and he planned on making it there in record time.

Meanwhile, with Anna she was trying to fight back, but Garrett had a good hold on her and once he got her to his car he dropped her on the ground and slammed her head into the car making her pass out. He threw her into the trunk and shut in before he got into the car and drove away.

Chibs was cussing up a storm as he drove dodging the other vehicle. Once he got to where she told him he looked and seen her truck. He got off his bike fast and ran down seeing the window busted out and the blood in the steering wheel. "Fuck!" He yelled and called Opie.

Opie looked at his phone quickly and pulled off the road. "Chibs did you find her?" He asked looking as Clay, Jax, Tig, Happy, and Piney pulled over next to him. His heart was pounding. Not only was he worried about her, but he was pissed she would run off. Both him and Piney had planned on having a long talk with her about running on, and they intended to make sure she would never do it again.

Chibs rubbed his face. "Opie she called me coz someone ran 'er off th' road. I found 'er truck, th' window is broken it an' she is gone. Someone took 'er. We will gie 'er back Opie" he said and told him he was sorry.

Opie's eyes filled with tears. "We are going to get back there ASAP brother. Thank you for everything. Get juice and Bobby and start looking" he said before hanging up and looked at Jax who was standing right there in front of him. "Someone took her. Someone has my baby sister." He said softly trying his hardest not to cry.

Jax hand went on his shoulder and squeezed. "We will find her bro. She will be find." He said before looking over at Piney who looked lost. Jax couldn't believe this was happening, but they had to get back on the road to find her. Opie pushed Jax hand off him and started his bike taking off fast.

Annabelle was I the trunk when she woke up and looked around. It was dark and smelled of mildew she touched her head that was throbbing. "Fuck." She said softly and started feeling around for her to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon. Finding a screwdriver she held it in her hand. She had no idea where she was or what she was going to do, but she planned on putting up a fight. She looked at the tail lights and started hitting it with the screwdriver knocking it out hoping someone would notice.

Soon all of the sons were at Anna's truck trying to think of a plan on how to find her. There was nothing left behind telling who did it or where she was.

Garrett was driving fast, he has no idea where he was going to take Annabelle, but he needed to taste her. He wanted to use her body in every way possible. He had not seen the cop car pass them and flip an u turn. He hit the steering wheel as he pulled off. He pulled his gun out and tucked it under his leg not planning on letting the cop live.

Unser pulled behind the car and noticed the tail light right away. He called in all in and waited hearing the car was stolen he knew he shouldn't but he got out and grabbed his gun walking up to the car. He looked inside seeing the man and asked for license and registration. "Your tail light is knocked out and you were driving pretty fast back there. Is there a reason for that?" He asked watching the man who was acting as if he was looking for the registration. "Why don't you step out" he said opening the door for him.

Garrett had this all planned out from the moment Unser stepped out and walked up to the car. The right chance he got he would end him. Hearing the tail light was knocked out he mentally kicked himself for not tying that damn bitch up. Now he had to deal with all this shit, and she would pay for that. He got out when Unser asked tucking the small handgun in his pants pocket. "Sorry it's late and I'm just traveling to see family. Guess I didn't see the speed I was going" he said and offered a small smile.

Unser knew something was off and looked at him. "Why don't you open the trunk." He said holding his own gun to his side, but he quickly lifted it and shot a round into Garrett's shoulder once he seen the gun Garrett was lifting. Garrett fell to the ground screaming in pain. Unser quickly kicked Garrett's gun away from him so he couldn't get it and picked it up.

Annabelle was screaming by now and kicking the trunk as hard as she could. "Help me!" She screamed loud. Unser kicked Garrett telling him to give him the keys. Once he had the keys he unlocked the trunk and gasped seeing Annabelle in there with a screwdriver swinging it at him. Unser grabbed her arm stopping her. "It's me sweetheart. Your safe. Go get in my car and call your dad" he said giving her his phone as he handcuffed Garrett.

She did as he said and ran to his car getting in as she held her bleeding head and called Piney. She was so confused on what just happened and had no club where they were.

Piney was in the van with juice and Opie when he seen Unser was calling. "I don't have time Unse…" he was cut off from a small voice. "Daddy" he heard from the other end and quickly put it on speaker. "Annabelle where are you? Are you ok?" He asked as Opie quickly moved from the back of the van to the front.

Annabelle watched as Unser had Garrett at gunpoint telling him to stay now. "I don't know. Dad Garrett took me sheriff Unser has him at gunpoint. Daddy please I need you right now" She said as she started to cry. Her body hurt so badly.

Opie rubbed his face. "Peanut we are on our way but we need to know where you are baby girl. Get out and ask Unser" he said.

She let out a whine. "Ok." She said and got out staying by the car door and asked Unser. "15 miles outside of Charming on old 98 highway" she said back after Unser told her and got back into the car pulling her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Juice nodded driving fast. "Bells we are close. We will be there soon." He said. He cared for the girl, and never wanted to see her hurt. He wanted to make sure she was safe and this guy couldn't hurt her again. Soon they pulled up and all the guys got off their bikes.

Opie ran right to Unser's car and pulled Annabelle out and held her close running her back as she cried. "I got you peanut." He said and looked at her. "Chibs take her to the van and check her over." He said and went to pass her off, but she wouldn't let go of him.

Chibs touched her shoulder. "Lassie I got ye. yer bleedin'." He said softly and pulled her along. "Ye don't want tae see this sweetheart." He said taking her to the van and opened the back letting her get in. He grabbed the first aid kit they had in there and looked at her squirming. "ye all rite" he asked putting a towel to her forehead where she was bleeding.

She wouldn't look at him at all. She nodded lightly when he asked if she was ok. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid" she said softly. She felt horrible making everyone worry like this and hurting Chibs like she did.

Chibs put his finger under her chin and lifted her chin. "Ye aren't stupid. don't ye ever say 'at again lassie" he said as he went back to work on her forehead. "Ye will be fine just a wee cut" he said and pulled her head down and kissed it.

Outside the guys looked at the man who was still handcuffed. Opie looked down at him and got down to his level. "You think it's ok to kidnap my little sister?" He asked before punching him in the face. Jax pulled him up and held him there. "You think it's ok to hurt women?" He asked as Opie punched him in the ribs this time. Bobby went back to check on Anna who was staring out the van listening to Garrett screaming and begging them to stop. Bobby got into the van and started singing in her ear. He didn't want her having to hear what was happening to this man. Soon after Opie juice and Piney all got back into the van. Bobby and Chibs looked at them covered in blood from Garrett. Anna had fallen asleep so they covered her up.

Opie got back and sat in the ground next to her. He couldn't believe everything that had happened to her, and he was sure she was going to be having issues after all this as well. He put his hand into her hair and gently rubbed as they all headed back to the clubhouse to get cleaned up. Happy stayed behind to hide the body and the car.

Once they got back and cleaned up Anna had woken up once they arrived and she just sat in his old dorm room staring at the ground. Opie sat down with her where she was still squirming from the spanking she had gotten earlier. Opie put his arm around her and squeezed. He knew someone this would all be fine again, but until then he would make sure to be there for his little sister. He sat back holding her close and turned on a movie. He had promised her a movie night and was planning on keeping that promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning self harm in this chapter.**

it had been a couple days since everything happened with Garrett, Annabelle was being quiet and not talking to anyone since that night. It was difficult to get a simple one word answer from her, she wouldn't leave the house and even moved into the spare room so her and Tracy were not staying in the same room.

Tracy was hurt because she was cutting her out and that just wasn't like her. Judy and Tracy were the ones that pulled her and Brianna away from Garrett in the first place so Tracy didn't understand, but Judy had explained to her right now Anna was lost and working through a lot and they just had to wait for her to come to them.

Opie was having a big issue with this. He hated seeing his little sister, the girl that felt more like a daughter than a sister to him was hurt bad and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't take the pain from her. He couldn't tell her it would be ok, because he known in her mind it wasn't okay at all. Opie sighed as he was in the garage working on his bike, trying to plan his next move. Soon he was called into the house for dinner. He wiped his hands on the shop rag and went inside. He seen Annabelle sitting at the table with her headphones in, which wasn't allowed. Opie decided it wasn't the time and went to wash his hands.

Judy wrapped her arms around Opie as he was drying his now clean hands. "Baby I think we should take Annabelle to the psychologist. Maybe they can get her to talk. She needs to let some of this out, she is holding it in and that's not healthy." She said as she looked up at him. She wanted only the best for the kid and her sitting in her room wasn't helping.

Opie looked at her not sure what to say. He wanted his sister to get better, but was a psychologist really what was best? Was him taking her to stranger really what was going to help her the most? He sighed running his hand down his face. "I'll talk to her about it. I just hope she understands we want what's best for her." He said kissing her on the head and went back out to the dining room. Tracy was sitting at the table with Anna not saying a word. Anna's headphones were still on as Opie sat down and pulled them off earning a glare from her. "You know you're not allowed to have them on when we eat Anna." He said softly giving her a small smile.

"Whatever" she all she said as she turned the music off on her phone and sat back. "Can I be excused?" She asked looking at Opie. She didn't want to eat. She had hardly ate since everything had happened she would just play with her food until she was told she could get up or if they made her eat she would just force herself to throw up. She hated herself, hated to look in the mirror and hated the sound of her own voice now.

Opie looked at her with a questionable looks "you hardly ate breakfast and I know you didn't eat lunch today, so no you need to eat." He said as Judy sat down with them. Opie took his eyes off his sister and started dishing Anna a plate. He wasn't planning on filling it to much, but enough that he knew she would have something on her stomach. He put it down in front of her and started on his plate. Once everyone was finished getting their food, he looked at Anna. "Peanut eat please." He said to the girl that was glaring at her food. He sighed putting his fork now. "I'm taking you to see a psychologist tomorrow. " he said hoping she didn't start a fight with him.

She looked at him. "So now I'm crazy?" She folded her arms over her chest pissed off. 'How could he think that was going to help?!' She thought to herself and wanted to just punch him. She knew she was crazy, but talking about it wouldn't help anything. She wanted to scream and cry and beg her brother not to do this to her, but she exchanged all those emotions for angry, which she would show her brother.

Opie knew what was coming. He could just look at his sister and tell she was letting the anger overtake her. He regretted even bring this up right now and mentally slapped himself for it. "Anna don't start with me. You know I want what is best for you, so just don't fight this" he said with a glare of his own. He hated when she was like this, but he was trying to understand without letting her get away with being disrespectful. He wished would have just stayed home from the last run because then none of this would have happened at all. Opie barely shook the thought from his mind before Anna's plate went flying at his head almost hitting him. Opie jumped up and grabbed her wrist. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled staring into the eyes of his lost confused little sister.

Annabelle wasn't sure what overcame her, but the voices told her to throw the plate so she did. She wanted to cry when he grabbed her covered wrist that she had cut just a few hours before. He brother's rough hand held on tightly and squeezed a little harder when she didn't reply. Her first instance was to punch him and the voices screamed to do it so that's what she did. The punch connected with his jaw bone making him lose his grip on her arm. She was shocked with what she had just done, but the voices wouldn't stop telling her to run and get away, or that if she would just end it, everything would be just fine.

Opie touched his jaw and looked at his sister. "Your joking right? You need help little girl and I'll be damned if you don't get it! You are going in tomorrow like it or not!" He said moving his jaw a little. "Go to your room now." He said staying calm, but inside he was holding the angry to beat her ass for this. He looked at Judy and Tracy who were both watching on not sure what just happened. "I'm sorry. Let's eat." He said as Anna slammed her door to her room. Opie took a deep breath to calm himself and kept telling himself it wasn't the time to punish her, he had to let her go through these emotions, and let himself work those his own.

Anna started pacing, the voices were too loud, they were screaming all at once telling her all different things. One told her it was end to go be with her mother as the other one told her leave and get away from Opie and the whole MC they were the ones that left her to get hurt. She paced and paced telling them to shut up and begging them to stop. She pushed her tv over and started knocking things off the shelves in her room. Anna looked down at the picture that had fell and shattered of her and Brianna. She slid down the wall where it was and picked it up. She stared at it as she grabbed the larger piece of glass and pressed it hard against her skin as she slide it around her angered skin she dropped it once she felt the sweet hot blood dripping from her wrist. She looked down as the blood began dripping onto the picture on her lap. The hot salty tears began to fall, but nothing escaped her lips expect a soft moan.

Opie had gotten up when he heard the loud racket coming from her bedroom. He knocked on the door when he noticed it was locked. "Open the fucking door Annabelle Nicole!" He said ,but heard no reply or anything on the other in so he kicked the door hard walking in seeing the huge mess, his blood boiled, he couldn't believe what she had done this. His eyes scanned the room and he kept a chill run down his whole body as he seen his sister on the ground a deep cut in her wrist and a picture on her lap. Tears were streaming down her paying face. He quickly grabbed a shirt and ripped it getting down by his sister and tying it tight on her wrist. "What did you do sis?" He asked as he looked for more cuts.

"They would shut up. They kept screaming in my head telling me this was the only way. I want this to end. I don't want to be crazy." She said as she began to sob.

Opie picked her up and held her close as he ran down seeing the scared looks once again on his family's faces. "Call pops and tell him to meet me at the hospital. Anna cut her wrist" he said as he hurried out the door with her and got her into his old truck. "I have you baby girl." He said as he got in and drove fast. His mind was racing as he was dodging the other cars on the street. He pulled up to the hospital and hurried inside with this baby sister. The nurse ran over and grabbed table putting her on it and wheeled her back, asking him what happened. He told them and was told to wait in the waiting room they would come get him.

Soon the waiting from was full of bikers. No one had any idea what to do or how to take this. The nurse that took her walked out and looked at everyone. "Winston family?" She asked as all the bikers, Gemma, Judy, and Tracy stood up. She looked at them and sighed a little. "She Is doing much better. We got the bleeding to stop and she didn't cut too deep. There is a lot of scarring on her wrist and a few new cuts that look to be a couple days old. Judy I think she would benefit from going to through the program." She said softly.

Judy nodded. She knew what program she was talking about since she too was a nurse at the hospital but wasn't allowed to work on her family. "Thank you Cindy." She said and turned to look at Piney and Opie. "There is a program that we could send her to that is for people who have tried to commit suicide. It helps them a lot most of the time." She said looking at Piney the most. He was her father after all and it was up to him.

Piney looked at Judy and nodded. "Let's send her" he said without even asking his son his opinion. He didn't want a daughter that would be doing this, really he didn't want a daughter anyways and that's why he let Opie care for her most of the time.

Opie was blown away. How could his father just say yes without hearing more about this or talking with Annabelle first? "Pops don't you think we should talk about this? I think my opinion should matter the most since I care for her and I think we should talk with her." He said looking right at his old man. Opie didn't want to make this any harder on Anna then it already was.

Piney shook his head sitting down. "My daughter Opie you remember that. She is my kid. If I say she goes then she goes." He said with his raspy voice.

Opie shook his head glaring. "You might be her father but I've been the dad to her. You are never there you care more about getting pussy and getting drunk then you do about that girl. You should get sign her over to me! She doesn't even have her own room at your place it's the spare room she sleeps in." He said sitting back down and shook his head.

Piney glared at his son. "I never asked for a damn daughter! I wanted a son and that was it! You want her take her" he said before standing up and walking out.

Opie want to grab his father before Chibs stood up and blocked him as Judy pulled him back down to sit with her. "How about I see if she can have visitors and we will go see her?" she asked softly and kissed his cheek. She went and quickly talked with the girl behind the desk. She waved her hand at Opie and walked back with him.

Opie walked in seeing his little sister lying in a bed with her wrist wrapped and sound a sleep. He sat next to the bed and grabbed her other hand. He couldn't believe this was happening to his family. His beautiful family that he worked so hard to protect was not crashed and hurting.

Jax looked at Tracy. "Let's go to the gift shop and get her a little something." He said pulling her up and put his arm around her as they walked. "I know you guys have been fighting and she had hurt you kiddo. Just try to…" He started but was cut off.

"She is my best friend. I know when she isn't herself. I'm not leaving her because of this. That's my sister" she said as a matter of fact and nodded her head.

Jax smiled proudly. "You're more mature than I give you credit for. She is lucky to have you" he said. Once they got to the gift shop Jax grabbed some flowers for Anna and watched as Tracy started looking at books. "I think she would like this." She said showing Jax the hunger games book. He nodded and told her to get it as he looked around finding some board games and playing cards for her. He knew she would get bored and wanted to make this as easy as he could on Anna.

…..

A couple weeks later Opie was outside the facility. His little sister walked out wearing a tank top and some shorts with her sunglasses on. He smiled brightly when she came running to him and jumped in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said holding tight into her brother. She wanted him to forgive her she needed it to feel better about what happened. She hated what she had done, but she learned how to love herself once again.

Opie rubbed her back gently. "Hey you have nothing to apologize for peanut. I have you. Your fine." He said pushing her back and looked at her. "We all love you so much. Everyone is so happy you're coming home today." He said and places a kiss onto her head, and started to lead her to the truck.

She looked down as they walked. "Did dad really sign me over to you?" She asked following him closely. She almost felt like Piney had given up on her, and that broke her heart, but she knew Opie loved her and that was the most important thing to her. Her green eyes shined in the sunlight as she put her sunglasses on and got into the truck door as Opie opened it and helped her into the truck.

Opie closed the door and walked around to get in. he wasn't sure how to tell his sister their father gave her up to him. He got into the truck and looked at his little sister. "Sweetheart pops loves you, but he just doesn't know how to show it. He doesn't know how to handle a daughter. He is still your father, you are just living with me full time now." He said grabbing her hand. "Never forget he loves you sis." He said before dropping her hand and starting the truck. "Gemma wants to do a welcome home party for you, but if you aren't up to it, we can do it later." He said as he pulled out.

Anna was trying hard not to cry when Opie told her Piney really did turn her over, but she couldn't blame the old man, he knew nothing about her, but she felt as if she was a burden on her brother, but everything changed when she heard Gemma wanted to have a party for her. It sounded good to see everyone and have some fun. "We can do it tonight Op. I wanna see everyone." She said with a big smile on her face.

Opie smiled and nodded. "Let's go see everyone and you can tell Gemma." He said as he started driving to the garage. Once he pulled in he looked seeing no one was outside. "They must be in the clubhouse. Go on in, and we can go pick up Tracy and Judy from school and work." He said as he parked and she jumped out. He followed her opening the clubhouse doors were everyone was sitting have lunch, drinking and playing pool. "Look who I found." He said pushing her in front of him.

Everyone looked up and started cheering. Jax got up running up to her and picked her up spinning her around. "Hows my kitten doing?" He asked giving her a big hug. He felt she was a little sister to her, and he missed having her around.

Tig was next. "Damn the little shit is back going to fuck with my tools." He said pulling her into a hug. "Missed you sourpatch." He said kissing her head.

Juice went up and hugged her from behind. "I'm so glad you are back, these guys suck at Call of Duty." he said and kissed the side of her head. He had missed the girl a lot, she opened up to him, and they were sit there for hours playing video games.

Chibs walked over. "Lassie I'm glad ye are back. we all hae missed ye ." He said pulling her into his arms. He felt bad for their last interaction, but he hoped she had forgiven him. It was clear she did when she threw her arms around him and held tight for a minutes.

Bobby pulled her away. "Now it's uncle Bobby's turn." He said picking her up in a hug. "You're never allowed to leave again, no one here knows how to sing. I miss hearing her voice around here girlie." He said putting her down. "You look wonderful." He said smiling at her.

She smiled and laughed a little. "Seems people missed me a little." She said before gemma busted in to the door.

"Young lady, I am going to have words with you. Why in the hell didn't anyone get letters back?" She asked folding her arms staring at the girl. She was trying hard not to smile, but she did and pulled the girl close. "It good to have you back baby, these boys were going crazy without you. You have them all wrapped around her little finger." She said and felt Anna bury her face into her shirt. She didn't mind at all.

Clay watched them smiling. "Don't I get even a hi?" He asked looking at the girl. Anna turned around and smiled. "Oh is the king jealous?" Anna asked before turning and giving him a hug, they were never close, but she still cared for Clay, and Clay cared for her, because she was family.

Anna looked over at the last person left, she looked at Piney who was sitting at the bar, he hadn't said a work, or even looked at her. She looked at Opie with sad eyes. Opie just nodded toward him, telling her to go try to talk to him. She took a deep breath and listened to her brother. She walked to the bar and sat next to Piney. "Hello dad." She said softly putting her arm on his back.

Piney looked over at her. "Glad you are out kid." He said looking back at the drink he had in front of him. "You're going to be staying with you brother for now on." He said taking a drink from his glass.

Anna dropped her hand from him and nodded a little. "So I've heard. I'm sorry if I pushed you to the decision." She said looking at the hands in her lap now. She started picking at the nail polish on the and sighed deepy.

Piney looked at her. "Why would you take the coward's way out Annabelle?" He asked pouring more into his glass. He didn't understand, and him and Opie had fought about him asking her this, but he didn't care about what his son said, he was going to ask if he wanted to.

Anna looked at him. "It's the only way I knew to make the pain stop. Killing Garrett did nothing for me. It didn't take away all the times he hurt me, or all the things he let others do to me." She said, feeling Opie's hands on her shoulder. "Let's go Anna, you don't need this right now. And it's time to go get the girls." He said pulling her from her spot.

She looked at him and nodded. "Wait." She said and hugged Piney. "I love you dad. No matter what I will always love you." She said and kissed his cheek, before heading off with Opie.

A few hours later everyone but Piney was at Gemma's house. Anna was helping with dinner and looked at Gemma, "Why does dad hate me so much? Am I really that bad?" She asked looking at her then back down to the carrots she was cutting up.

Gemma looked at her and was not sure what to say. "Baby he doesn't hate you. He is just a grumpy old man, who knows nothing about teenage girls. He wasn't really lovely with Opie either and still isn't. Its rare to hear him tell Opie he loves him." She said hoping it helped the girl."Now come on let's get dinner on the table." She said ask Tracy and Judy came back in to grab more food.

Everyone was sitting around the table chatting and filling their plates with all the food Gemma had made. Anna looked at all the food and sighed a little, she had remembered the last dinner she had with her family, and it was making her feel bad, her eyes started to fill with tears. Tracy was the first to notice and she grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed and smiled at her. "Your good." She said softly, making Anna smile.

Once dinner was finished Anna went outside to play ball with Hunter. She had missed her dog so much, and he freaked out when he seen her knocking her down and wouldn't stop kissing her face. He was happily running after the ball and bring it back to her. She felt someone brush up against her arm and see looked to see her favorite Scottish man. She bumped her shoulder against his and smiled at him. "Sup Scotty?" She asked throwing the ball again for Hunter.

Chibs smiled at the girl as he lit his cigarette. "Naethin' much lass, just checkin' on ye. I wanted tae talk tae ye about th' last time I seen ye." He started but she stopped him.

"We are fine Chibs, not that I want that to happenen again, but I understand. I'm sorry I was so disrespectful. I don't blame you at all. I love ya old man." She said pushing her shoulder against hers again.

Chibs smiled and kissed her head as they threw the ball for Hunter. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.


	12. Stay tuned!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope you all have not lost interest in the story. Things have been crazy with having to leave my house and being homeless for a little while because of crazy roommates and being very sick for a while. Well now things are much better my husband and I are in a great apartment and getting ready to welcome our first child in December! Tomorrow we find out what we are having, so things have been crazy for me! I will be updating soon, as I am working on a chapter right now and hoping to get it up in the next couple days and maybe another one this weekend or early next week! For anyone that is waiting, I love you guys and again I'm sorry, but life got super crazy and things got really bad for awhile, but now they are back to how they should be and I'll be getting back to my story! I love you guys and that's for all the reviews and the help on making my story better! I will work on making Chibs character easier to understand and I love the idea of Anna trying to date one of the prospects! That will be later in chapters, but will happen! stay tuned for some fun chapters and some big things happening!


	13. Chapter 12

****I'm sorry this is so late! We got into a car wreck with a deer and have been dealing with a lot of crap since. I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!****

"Okay turn on the GPS." Annabelle said to Tracy who was sitting beside her in the truck. They were heading to Cape Blanco one of the biggest country music festivals in Oregon, the girls had went every year and were very excited to go this year mostly because it was the last year to go. Anna had won tickets for two, as well as a camping site for them, she never questioned who she who take.

Tracy who had her bare feet up on the dash, pulled out her phone and started the GPS. She was very excited to get to go with her best friend, she was really shocked that Judy and Opie let them go alone, but the girls had been doing good and not getting into trouble. "Turn right on hwy 101." She said when the GPS showed to turn. The girls knew this would be an epic weekend, but knew they had to stay out of trouble as well.

Opie had been questioning letting them go by themselves, but Judy had talked him into letting them go, and letting them prove themselves to them, and Judy knew a few different families going that would watch the girls. She knew they would be fine, but Opie acted like a father to both girl, which wasn't an issue to her at all, she actually loved it, he was a great brother and a great father figure to Tracy. She had been thinking of them having a baby together, but wasn't sure how to bring it up just yet.

The girls smiled as they got closer and closer to their campsite once they got into the gate and got to where their site was, they parked and got out setting up the tent. There was already tons of people there and people drinking, this was the last year of Cape Blanco before they moved it to the valley, so it seemed everyone was there. The girls smiled when some boys from the campsite right next to them came over and started unloading the truck for them and chatting them up.

Opie looked at the time on his phone, the girls should have called him by now, but they hadn't. He was going to kill them if they had already started to party and wasn't just stuck in traffic. He decided he would call them in a few minutes if they hadn't called. The girls had lost track of time and not noticed it was well pass the time they should have called Opie, until Opie finally called Anna. Anna looked at her phone and told everyone to be quiet. "Hey Opie! I was just about to call you! We just got here traffic was crazy." She said with a smile on her face.

Opie looked over at Jax who was sitting with him smoking. "Yeah I'm sure you were stuck in traffic and not just partying with someone in the campsite next to you. I told you to call me when you got there. It was one of the rules to you guys going off on your own." He said.

Anna rolled her eyes at her brother. "we got here like ten minutes ago and started unpacking. We wanted to get the tent up before it got dark Opie. Sorry I should have sent you a tent to let you know. Won't happen again." She said looking at Tracy and the boys talking softly to each other.

Opie rubbed his face and took a drag from his cigarette. "You're going to be the death of me kid you know that? Go finish setting up camp and call me after alright?" He said looking at Jax who was laughing knowing Opie worried about the girls going on this trip and he found it funny how much Opie turned into a dad with both of the girls.

"Yes daddy." Anna said and laughed. "I'll call you soon Op. Love you." She said and hung up. "What a pain in the ass." She said smiling at the group of three that was on her tailgate now drinking a beer. She pulled one out for herself and cracked it open. It was a start to a great weekend.

-SoA-

After the weekend was over the girls woke up early Monday morning, mostly because everyone was packing up and being loud. They decided it was time for them to get packed and on their long journey back home. Once packed they drove off the property, hating that the weekend was over, they had made many new friends and wished they could all stay a couple more days to have more fun. Once they grabbed some breakfast they hit the road and began driving, they made messaged Opie and Judy letting them know they were on their way home and should be there before dinner little did they know they were wrong.

Their windows were down and they were driving down hwy 101 singing to the song playing on the stereo having a good time. They were speeding a little, but nothing they would be pulled over for, Anna looked down for a second and looked back up seeing a full grown mule doe deer right in the middle of her lane. "Shit!" she screamed as she pulled the steering wheel to the left hoping to miss the deer but she didn't, the deer hit the passages side of the truck, she slammed on her breaks which made the brakes lock up and sent them into the ditch on the left side hitting a tree. There was a couple cars behind them that seen what happened and pulled off right away and ran over to see if they were okay.

Lucky they were wearing their seatbelt on, but with the truck being so old there was no airbags. Annabelle hit her head on the steering wheel and Tracy slammed her head against the dashboard. Both were bleeding and scared. Anna looked over at Tracy, "are you okay?" She asked undoing her seatbelt and looked out seeing people running up to them.

Tracy quickly nodded and undid her belt to get out. A guy asked them if they were okay, and if they needed medical. Which they said no. Anna quickly called Opie while the guy called 911 to report the wreck.

Opie looked at his phone answering it. "What did you break?" He asked thinking maybe something broke on the truck or something, but his face changed when he heard her voice. "Baby girl what happened. Calm down Anna… Are you girls okay? Okay we are on our way, go to the hospital and get checked out… Okay I love you girls see you as soon as we can." He said hanging up and looked up from the table. "Guys I'm sorry Anna was in a wreck and her and Tracy are hurt. I don't know how bad, but I have to go." He said getting up and rushed out as he called Judy.

Anna got out and quickly looked at her truck. "Fuck!" She screamed seeing how damaged her truck was. It looked as the doe hit the headlight and spun hitting the door and the tree did a number on her front end. "The one time I take the big tires off my truck and this shit happens, she said kicking the side of her truck. She wiped the blood off her face that was dripping down. Tracy was sitting in one of the bystanders car with an ice pack on her face.

"Miss come sit down." the guy said, "it's just a truck, it can be fixed, you might be really hurt." He said taking her arm and lead her over. "Your friend needs you too, she is freaking out a bit." He said softly to her.

Anna wanted to punch him for saying it was just a truck, it wasn't her was part of her and part of her mother and all she had left and now she wrecked it. She hated herself and wished she could go back in time. Soon the cars showed up and EMT was right behind them. Anna groaned not sure how much all this was going to cost. The cop got out and asked if everyone was okay. Anna looked at him. "I'm fine, I don't know about Tracy. She should be looked at." She said.

"Well looks like the deer jumped out in front of you, are you okay, you're bleeding." He said calling over one of the EMT, who ran over and say Anna down and looked her over. The cop looked at her truck, "well I'm glad no one else for hurt, I'm sorry you and your friend got hurt, but your truck can be fixed it looks like. There will be no tickets or anything so don't worry." He said trying to help the girl calm down.

Anna groaned as the EMT pointed at her cut, and cleaned it up. "I know I can fix the truck it's just the fact it happened." She said looking down. "This is my first wreck with a deer," she said looking down. She hated cops but this one seemed really cool and was not telling her what she should have done.

The cop nodded and began explaining how to start a claim and how to handle the insurance and make sure she would not be ripped off. Lucky Anna had for coverage since she was a minor and Opie thought it was a good idea. It sounded like insurance might pay for all repairs or total the truck and give her money to handle it. Either way she would get help with paying for repairs, and medical would be handled, thought she hoped Tracy wasn't too hurt.

Not even a half an hour later both girls were in a hospital room waiting for CT scans since they both had cuts on their heads, the doctor wanted to make sure there was no tears in the brain. "I'm so sorry Tracy, I did what I thought was best, I never meant for you to get hurt." She said grabbing her hand.

Tracy looked at her, "you did what you could, I don't blame you at all Anna, you're fine. It sucks we got hurt, but we will get ice cream out of this." She joked with a big smile on her face.

Anna laughed shaking her head as Opie and Judy came in the room. "Are you girls okay?" Judy asked going over and kissed Tracy on the head and looked at Anna. Opie sat on the bed with Anna and took her hand.

"We are good just waiting to hear about the ct scans and seeing what the doctor says. The truck is in bad shape though. I'm really sorry guys…" She said but Opie cut her off.

"We will fix the truck, these things happen. I'm glad you guys are live, just relax and we will handle things as they come. I have someone coming for the truck and once the doctor says we will head home." He said and smiled as Anna sat back. She didn't look happy, but he knew she would be okay.

The next couple days they family sat in the hospital waiting for results and the girls got stitches in their head and was soon released from the hospital and the family was on their way home. Anna and Tracy were extremely tired and before they even got out of town they were fast asleep in the backseat cuddled together.


End file.
